SCI's Place
by HOUSEocdfan
Summary: This is a sequel to In The Shadows. You may need to read that one first, although you could get the gist along the way. This story is more about family life in the 'House' household. We all know that he's a genius in the medical field but what about in the family field. Will he find out about his real dad and will he keep his promise to 13 ? Rated M for some language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own House MD - just borrowing him – ill give him back when I'm done. Just want to keep my OC's.**

_This story is a continuation from In The Shadows – a couple of reviewers asked for a sequel, I had a few chapters that I couldn't fit into In The Shadows so I have used them in this one. This one picks up right where In The Shadows left off. If you haven't read In The Shadows – I think you will probably need to read that one to get the background for this one. Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 1**

Daniel picked the kids up from Wilson's, he had been looking after them for him while he was at college. His parents had been away for 5 days already and Wilson had baby sat for 2 of those days, as Daniel couldn't afford to take the time off as he would be graduating in a couple of months and everything was so busy. But now he the next 2 days and the weekend off and he was spending it with Mia and Calum until their parents came home.

He gave Calum and Mia a bath and Calum a bottle and put him to bed in the crib in the nursery. Mia sat in her PJ's on the couch until Daniel came back.

"Hey Pumpkin, how's you doing?"

"K. Dans – when's mommy and daddy gonna be home?"

He cuddled up next to her. "2 more sleeps and then they'll be home. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Can we go to SCI's Place – haven't been for ages"

"Course we can, do you want to swim or just play in the play area"

"Just wanna play in the play area"

"Sounds good to me" Daniel said with a smile on his face. He liked going to SCI's Place – there was a certain someone there that he liked even more. "So Pumpkin – story and bedtime then, what story should we read?"

"STUART LITTLE and you have to do the voices"

"OK – lets go then"

He read her some of the story including doing the voices, then he went and checked on Calum. Both were now sound asleep.

He went to his bedroom to get some of his books, he had assignments to get a head start on, he had a long night ahead of him – no work to be done tomorrow. It seemed strange being in the house without his mom and dad – it was too quiet.

At 6am the next morning he had an early morning call – Calum was wide awake and ready for the day – unlike Daniel.

"Hey there Junior your awake early today – couldn't you have given me a lay in"

Calum just smiled and cooed at him and put his arms up for a carry. He took him to the living room and put the tv on, went into the kitchen to do him a bottle and then to the couch they went. Spongebob Squarepants was on, atleast there was good morning tv. Whilst Calum was having his bottle and watching the tv Daniel was napping. Just after 7.30am Mia came toddling into the living room rubbing sleep out of her eyes and got up on the couch with Daniel and Calum and settled next to Daniel.

He had Mia cuddling up on his right and Calum on his left – he loved having siblings, after about half an hour he decided it was time for breakfast. They had cereal and toast and no drama, both children ate their breakfast – then it was time to get dressed.

Mia decided she wanted to pick out her own clothes and however much Daniel tried to persuade her, she wasn't having it – sweater, shorts and wellies is was then. Calum also decided that getting dressed wasn't so much fun, he screamed and screamed and continuously tried to roll away – anyone would think he was murdering him.

Finally at about 11am they were ready to go out to SCI's Place and almost it was almost time for lunch!

They arrived in one piece, Calum had fallen asleep in the car, so he managed to transfer him to his buggy without waking him up. They went to the play area and found a comfy seat. Mia finally agreed take her welly boots off so she could go play. Luckily one of her friends were there too, so Daniel had a fairly easy time.

He hadn't seen Debbie yet but then he hadn't really looked for her. It was lunch time now, he took the children to the counter so they could order some food and as luck would have it Debbie was serving.

"Hi Daniel, Mia and Calum what can I get for you today?"

"Hi, can we get a cheese sandwich, chicken nuggets and Fries and ill have a chicken salad"

"Any drinks with those?"

"Orange juice and a coke please"

"No problem – I'll bring it over when its ready"

15 minutes later Debbie brought their food over. "There you go – anything I get for you?"  
"Actually could you get me a high chair I forgot to get one?"

"yeah sure" she promptly returned with a high chair, as she did Daniel was yawning.

"had a rough night? When's your mom and dad coming back"

"Tomorrow night" he said with a smile

"Has it been a hard week?" she said with a laugh

"Not really, they're good kids, I just didn't realise how much energy it took to keep up with them"

"Yeah I know what you mean. My sister has 3 kids all under 5 and I looked after them for the day while she went to a wedding. I was so exhausted when they came back - anyway have fun! I'll see you around!"

"Yeah see ya"

They stayed and placed for a couple of hours then Mia was getting bored because her friend had gone home already. So it was decided that they would leave. On the way out Daniel decided he would go for broke and ask Debbie out.

"Hey Debbie I was wandering, are you busy on Saturday night I thought we could go see a movie or for something to eat "

"No I'm not busy and I'd like to see a movie. Here's my number"

"OK so 8 o'clock Saturday night – you want me to pick you up or to meet at the theatre"

"Meet at the theatre its easier"

"Ok then I'll see you on Saturday"

On Friday he took the kids to the park and they had a pic-nic, he was exhausted, he couldn't wait for his mom and dad to come home, he loved his brother and sister to bits but looking after them full time was hard work.

While they were eating their pic-nic Daniel got a phone call

"Hi Mom how's it going?"

"It's been lovely, but our flight home has been delayed. There is a storm here and we can't fly out, we are gonna be delayed for atleast 24 hours but will probably be longer, at the moment I don't know when. We are staying in another hotel for tonight or until the flight can leave. Are the kids ok?"

"Yeah we're all fine, do you think you'll be back tomorrow night?"

"I honestly don't know, and I don't think that we will know anymore until tomorrow, depends how quickly the storm blows over"

"OK, no worries the kids will be fine with me anyway, is Pop ok?"

"Yeah he's fine, been a bit difficult this week but we're talk more when we get back"

"Ok, the lines really bad mom – I'll speak to you later"

"Well pumpkin and junior it seems that Mom and Dad have been delayed, they wont be back tonight after all, but hopefully tomorrow"

Calum didn't really care he just smiled, Mia on the other hand burst into tears "I Want my daddy"

"Yeah I know pumpkin they'll be home as soon as they can. There's a storm in Hawaii and they can't leave until is stops. But they are safe they are in a hotel, OK – I promise they'll be home soon."

On Friday evening they all sat on the couch watching a movie until Mia and Calum were fast asleep. Then he put them both to bed and sat back on the couch and let out a huge sigh of relief. He picked up his phone and called Debbie

"Hi Debbie its Daniel, I think I'm gonna have to cancel tomorrow night or reschedule it. My Mom and Dad have been delayed by a storm and I don't know when they are going to be getting back"

"ooaahh No! that's a shame- about both things I mean – well why don't I come over to your place after work and help you with the kids, we can have pizza and a dvd, we can go to the movies another time"

"Well I don't mind if you don't and help with kids would be awesome"

"Ok, well text me your address and I'll see you tomorrow – I finish work at 6 so I'll come straight after"

He put his phone away and put his head back against the couch and then looked around the room. He really needed to tidy up – if his Mom came home to this mess she'd kill him. That would wait until tomorrow he thought as his eyes closed….

He could hear someone calling him. He opened one eye and was a little disorientated then he heard his name again, he opened both eyes and realised he was still on the couch "Oh shit the kids" he sat up quickly and rubbed his hands over his face "I'm coming" as he got up and headed in the direction of the noise. As he got nearer the doorway of the nursery he smiled to himself. Mia was trying to get Calum out of the crib. But they had got a little stuck "hey pumpkin let me help you" he said and took Calum from her and managed to unstick them. "Right come on then kids lets go get some breakfast then you gotta help me clean up this place before mom and dad get home – OK!"

"OK we will" said Mia

They spent the rest of the day, playing, watching tv and tidying up. At 6.15pm a knock at the door came, Mia instantly thought it would be her mom and dad but Daniel knew it was Debbie.

Mia went with Daniel and Calum to open the door and her face changed as soon as she saw Debbie "hi Mia whats the matter?"

"I thought you were my mommy" she said sadly

"No I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm sure they'll be home soon. Can you show me where your bathroom is – I need to go to the toilet" she whispered to Mia

"OK"

She took hold of Debbie's hand and took her to the bathroom. They chit-chatted the whole way.

They got the kids ready for bed and decided to let them watch a movie, he knew Mia wouldn't go to bed without a fight, she wanted to wait up for mom and dad. Calum fell asleep soon after having his bottle so Daniel put him in his crib.

"Hey pumpkin I think you need to go to bed now its 8.40pm and long past your bedtime"

"I'm not tired and I want mommy and daddy"

"I know you do, and I promise you that as soon as they get in they will come and see you ok"

"NO! I'm not going bed"

"YES you are MIA"

"NO I not – you can't make me"

"Yes I can"

She glared at him as he got up to pick her up "come on Mia be a good girl, by the time you wake up mommy and daddy will be home"

"NO"

"Hey Mia, do you have the book Stuart Little" said Debbie

Mia nodded still glaring at Daniel

"I was wandering if we could read it together, it's one of my favorite stories, but I haven't read it for such a long time and I can't find my copy"

Mia looked between Daniel and Debbie for a little while – made a face at Daniel, got off the couch and picked up Debbie's hand "Ok then – come on"

With that Mia took Debbie to her bedroom and they lay together and read Stuart Little, while Daniel ordered pizza and drank a beer. He tried calling his folks again but they didn't even ring – the network was probably down.

20 minutes later the home phone rang "Hi Daniel – it's mom, I gotta be quick – we are leaving at 10.00am tomorrow the storm should be gone by then, but there's no cellphone service out here – the storm is passing now – we'll see you tomorrow sometime bye!"

Then Debbie came out with a smile on her face. "you ordered pizza yet?" she said

"yep should be here anytime now – I'm starving"

"Yeah me too – can I have a bear?"

"Are you over 21?"

"Yes Sir I am, I'm 22 would you like to see some ID?"

"No I believe you" then there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other "PIZZA" they said.

They took the pizza and beer into the living room.

"Thanks for your help earlier, she can be a monkey when she wants. How did you know about Stuart Little?"

"No problem, we talked about it before at SCI's she couldn't stop talking about it. So are you college Daniel?"

"Yeah for about 2 more months, then I graduate hopefully with a masters in music"

"Wow! So what will you do after – I mean like what can you do with a masters in music"

"I don't know yet – I could teach, but I want to play"

"What instrument do you play – or would you like to play professionally?"

"I always was best at the drums"

"Can you play drums professionally"

"I'm not so sure anymore, you can play in a band or an orchestra, but there doesn't seem to be a lot out there for a drummer"

"You said 'was' best at – what are you best at now?"

"The Piano – my dad has taught me so much over the past 5 years that I really love it"

"Is Dr House your dad?"

"yeah he is " he said with a laugh

"So why only over the past 5 years then?"

"Because that's how long I've known him!"

"Aahh ok – are Mia and Calum your real brother and sister?"

"yeah – cutting a long story short, my mom starting dating Dr House, found out they had know each other before, Dr House did a dna test and I am the result, they have stayed together and had more kids"

"Awwhh that is so sweet. But Dr House kinda scares me"

"Yeah he has that effect on people, but he's ok really. Anyway enough about me, what about you – no college?"

"Yeah I went off to college – I wanted to be a special ed teacher, but half way through my second year, my dad died, I came home for a while, went back for one semester then came home again. I couldn't study, I was so far behind and failing that I couldn't see a way to get through and I couldn't concentrate. So I came home again, then through a friend of mine I found out that there was a job going at SCI's Place and bingo I got the job"

"I'm sorry about your dad – that must be tough"

"Yeah it is – I still miss him so much" He gave her a cuddle

"How did he die – if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's ok, he got an infection, which wasn't caught in time and he died"

"wow! That must have been a major infection to do that!"

"No not really – my dad was a quadriplegic – although he could move his arms, he often got them from his catheter or if he scratched himself – they just didn't catch it in time" she said sadly

"I'm sorry"

"look is ok. I get a little upset, but I like talking about him. He had a car accident when I was 8. He had an incomplete SCI C5 I think it was, he could move his arms, but couldn't really use his hands for much and he couldn't hold his head up for long either. He could breathe on his own, accept at night he had to have this oxygen thing. My Mom had to care for my dad, my sister who was 11 at the time became like a mom to me and my 2 brothers. We had to move house, change schools , we were treated a little like aliens really, just cos my dad was in a wheelchair."

"is that why you like SCI's Place so much"

"Yeah, I see what it does for the families and I love being part of that, I just wish I could do more" she looked at the clock "Hey I'd better go its getting late, my Mom will be worried"

"How are you getting home"

"I'll just walk its only a couple of blocks down"

He went to the door with her, they looked at each other "thanks for a nice evening and helping out with the kids"

"thank you too – I've had a lovely time – maybe a movie next weekend?" she said hopefully

"Yeah I'd like that, I'll call you in the week" he leant in and kissed her cheek "good night"

**Thanks for reading, please be so kind as to leave a review on your way out – they are like chocolate **

**I also have 2 stories going at the moment – not done that before, so If you see anything off in either story please let me know – I have visions of posting the wrong chapter to the wrong story – thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I own nothing **** but still love it anyway **

**Home**

Daniel, Mia and Calum were all out in the garden, as it was a nice hot day he had put the paddling pool out for them. He heard the garage door go.

"Hey kids, I think mom and dad are home. Shall we go see?"  
"yah – yah"

So off they went to the house, they could already hear their mom and dad bickering.

"I told you it would be cheaper to use a cab both ways – but noooooo"

"How was I to know they charge us an additional $50 a day on top of the daily rate just cos our plane was delayed – I knew that was gonna happen too right!"

"Why don't you go get a beer and go relax its been a long few days"

"A long few days – its been a long week. I'm never doing that again!"

"Soooo, you 2 have a good time then?" said Daniel as he approached the garage with the kids.

"mommy, daddy your home!""

"hey princess come over here"

She ran to House and jumped on his lap. Andrea took Calum from Daniel and gave Daniel a kiss.

"Well I think we had an ok time, but things were difficult most of the time. Next time I'll choose more carefully.

"NEXT TIME! We only have one honeymoon, I never liked vacations in the first place and I detest them now!"

"OK I get it – things were difficult – whys that?"

"Because the brochure said it was handicapped friendly, but the only friendly part about it was that we were on the ground floor, the suite was wide enough to get a wheelchair through and there was a decked area leading out to the beach"

"Ooh dear"

By now they were all in the back garden with a beer in hand while the kids were back in the paddling pool.

"I got treated like an idiot for a week it was humiliating, I may not have use of my legs but I am not an idiot! There was nothing handicapped friendly, the dining room wasn't even any good, I had to use crutches most of the time and your mom either had to push the chair around folded up or leave it behind. Then you get the assholes who see me using crutches then using the chair and they make snide remarks!"

"So how many people did you manage to piss off?" said Daniel with a chuckle

"Lots" said Andrea

"Good, they deserve it " said Daniel

"So Daniel, have the kids been ok" Said Andrea changing the subject

"yeah they were good" as he said it his phone rang – he looked at the number and found it to be Debbie's so as he answered he go up out of his chair and walked away.

"I wonder who that is " Said House

"Oh leave him alone " said Andrea

Daniel came back to join them

"Well something obviously changed while we were away – what's her name?" said House

Daniel looked between House and Andrea

"Debbie if you must know"

"Debbie …..mmmm… is that the Debbie from SCI's Place that you've had your eye on for a while" said Andrea with a grin on her face

House raised his eyebrows

"Yeah it is , we had our first date yesterday"

"How's that then? couldn't have been that good because you were baby sitting"

"She came here, helped me with the kids, we ordered pizza and talked for a long time"

"Nice first date" said House sarcastically

"Well it couldn't have been that bad, she wants more of me" said Daniel wiggling his eyebrows – it was about the only time he looked like his dad.

"Hey guys why don't we bbq tonight, I can't be bothered to cook". Said Andrea

"sounds good" they both said

"why don't you ask Debbie round too"

"Ok, I'll ask – what time should I say?"

"6ish"

Daniel went off to speak to Debbie. House and Andrea relaxed watching the kids in the pool. Calum decided that he had had enough of the pool. House collected him and took him indoors to get him dried and changed.

"What's up Buddy?" He said as he put him on his lap. He cuddled him in a towel on route to the nursery. "Lets get your bottom changed and some dry clothes on shall we?" Calum was not happy, he kicked, screamed and cried. "shhooossh calm down, you gotta keep still buddy or I'm gonna drop you" They made it to the nursery without any incident, for which House was very relieved. He got some clothes out and put them on the changing station, he rubbed him dry and changed his diaper – which was probably the reason he had the hump. "now that has to be better, lets get you cleaned up" By the time he had taken off the diaper Calum had stopped crying, House continued to talk to him all the time, he was soon cooing instead on crying. "now Buddy you gotta sit still this time or we could be trouble ok?" "dada" was the response he got. "You want a drink – I do" so they went to the kitchen to get them a drink. House gave Calum his bottle of water and put his own bottle beside them in the chair. Calum continued to fidget on House's lap – It was one of the thing that House worried about as he got bigger, Mia didn't really do that, it was as if she knew. "Buddy you have to sit still now" he said it an stern voice that obviously got Calums attention because he stopped moving around. He would have to remember that tone of voice for later as it worked and he had a feeling Calum was going to more of a handful than Mia.

As he got back out to the garden he could hear Andrea talking "Hey that was Leanne I invited her to come round for BBQ, shall we make it a family affair and invite Wilson and Jen too."

At about 5ish Wilson turned up, he was going to help Daniel with the BBQ, Jen turned up half an hour later with some steak and a pack of beer and then Leanne came with potato salad and some wine. Andrea had already given the children some dinner so it was only food for the adults.

They stoked the bbq, Daniel and Wilson did the cooking, House just sat back in a lounger being waited on – just how he liked it. But he kept one eye on Daniel who kept looking at his watch and the side entrance, it was already 6.30 and Debbie hadn't showed up yet.

"Hey Big Boy, how's it going? Like the shorts and flip flops – this a new image?" Jen said as she sat on a seat next to House

"Yeah it's the latest in cripple fashion and apparently you can't leave Hawaii without them?"

"I'd better get my brother some then as he would hate to miss out!"

House gave her a sarcy smile.

"So, I take it you haven't been to the gym in a while" said Jen with an air of concern

"No I haven't, I was backed up at work before the wedding, was out of town at a conference the week before that, in fact I can't remember the last time I went"

"I thought so"

"How can you tell – or has your brother been tattle telling again"

"No – I can see by how thin your legs are – that only happens with disuse"

"Disuse! I think they had enough of a work out last week to make up for it"

"As a friend and a Therapist – don't loose any more cos you wont get it back and using crutches will get harder and harder"

House bowed his head slightly "yeah I know, I can see too – I'm not stupid – I'll get back to it"

Mia came bounding over and jumped on Houses lap and he grimaced as she did it.

"Did that hurt" said Jen

"ah yeah – I have been 'walking' for most of the past week and now I'm aching – as I normally do" He could see the look on Jens face "Don't worry – if anything gets any worse or it lasts longer than a couple of days I'll go see my doctor – again I'm not stupid anymore. Anyway I'm allowed to hurt more I am getting old you know. And my wife worries enough for all of us. She has already gone to get a heating pad and some pain meds without me even saying anything". At which point Andrea did indeed turn up with both. Jen laughed.

He looked between the two of them "you do know that it is inevitable that I'm going to get a beer belly and skinny legs"

"Not on my watch" said both Jen and Andrea together. House furrowed his brow and looked at Mia sitting comfortably on his lap "Can't they just let me grow old gracefully. I'm getting too old to go to the gym and for 'walking'.

"In that case your getting too old for this too" Said Andrea his bottle of beer away from him.

"Hey, hey, that's not fair" said House

"yeah it is – no beer belly = NO BEER"

"ok, ok I'll go back the gym once my aches have gone" he said half heartedly. They all looked at him and by now Mia had joined in with the puppy dog eyes. He lifted his arms up in resignation "OK OK I PROMISE I will go back to SCI's Place "

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Daniel talking on his phone and heading towards the side door. Then 2 minutes later he was back with Debbie at his side. He brought her over to them and introduced everyone.

"Sorry I'm late – I got caught up at work"

"That's dedication for you – working on Sundays" said House

"Well I wasn't really working, I was helping out at the fundraiser they had there today"

House, Andrea and Leanne all looked at Jen. Jen took a deep breath "OK Sky and I had fight this morning, so I left" and that was the end of that conversation.

The girls started chatting amongst themselves. "hey Wilson when's the food ready –I'm starving"

"Its done now – everyone come and get it!"

"Do you want me to get yours or are you coming up"

"You know what I think I'll stay here – can you get me some – I might aswell make the most of it" he said laughing.

They all returned to where House was and sat around talking amongst themselves. Andrea gave Calum a bottle and took him to bed. Mia was still glued to House, she hadn't really gone more than a few feet away from him since he had sat down. Secretly he loved the fact that she was a daddy's girl, they definitely had a special bond. "Hey Princess you do know that it will be bed time for you too soon, when mom comes back from seeing to Calum" She just looked up at him and snuggled even closer.

Andrea came back with the monitor for the nursery.

"right baby girl its your turn" she said to Mia

Mia shook her head "NO I not going bed I staying daddy!"

House gave her a big cuddle "Hey come on Princess remember what I said – its time for you to go to bed now too"

"NO I WANT TO STAY YOU DADDY!"

"I know, I know, but your tired and so am I, so we gotta go to sleep"

"I sleep here with you?"  
"No Princess, in your bed – we can't sleep out here silly"

At that point Mia started crying.

"Hey Mia, did we finish reading Stuart Little last night" Said Debbie

Mia looked up and shook her head.

"Well do you think we could finish it tonight, cos I don't know when I'm going to be here again and I might not get a chance to finish the story."

Mia looked from Debbie to House "But I want my daddy!" she said sadly

"I know you do pumpkin, but you know how you're always telling daddy not to stand for too long cos it hurts him?" said Daniel

Mia nodded "Well he had to do a lot of standing last week and now his back hurts and he needs to rest" said Daniel looking at House. Mia looked at House again – then leant up to him and gave him a kiss "Ok night daddy love you" "Love you too Princess"

"Night mommy love you"

"Night baby girl love you too!"

"Night Jen, night Lane, night uncle jimmy "

"Goodnight Mia they all said together.

"So Jen, what did you argue with Sky about" said Leanne

"Well, he asked me to do a project for SCI's Place, but I can't do it. I already help him by giving my time for free for the outreach programme and I also help him out a bit with the accounts, I physically can't do anymore and he didn't like it so he started getting shitty with me so I came away"

"what did he want you to do? " Said Andrea

"Some kind of marketing thing – I don't even know anything about it and don't have time to learn that's for sure. They are trying to get more donors for the outreach programme. The Place itself is just about breaking even now and no-one who is employed there is giving any free time now, which is good. But he wants to get more for the outreach programme – they could make a lot of difference to some people".

"Yeah you're right, they could" Said Debbie as she rejoined them "I wish there was something I could for the programme – physically I mean – not just fund raising"

Houses ears had now pricked up on Debbie _interesting why does it matter to her so much._

"It would be nice to have more people involved, you should talk to Sky – you might be able to help"

"But I'm not qualified in anything" Said Debbie

"No – but sometimes an extra pair of hands can make a difference"

"mm ok I will talk to him tomorrow"

House rested his head on the lounger, he really was aching, he could do with a bath, but it was so much hassle having a bath, showers were so much easier. But a bath could help sooth his aches. After about 5 minutes he lifted his head up "Right peeps, I am going to head indoors, to have a bath, take some pain meds and rest my old weary bones – I think they've had enough for one week. Wilson pass the chair over would you – somebody moved it"

Wilson retrieved the chair, they could all see by the way he moved that he really was suffering. "Well goodnight people"

"Goodnight House"

"Goodnight Pop"

Andrea got up and gave him a kiss goodnight "Do you need me to help you with anything"

"No , I should be good, but I'll shout if I need anything – Love you"

"Love You too"

"Wilson walk with me" House nodded his head in the direction of the house. They went inside together, House got them both a bottle of beer from the fridge and headed towards his bedroom.

Wilson sat in the lounge and put the tv on, he knew why he was there. After about 10 minutes "Hey Wilson can you come give me a hand"

Wilson walked into the bathroom and helped him into the bath – it was about the only thing he ever needed help with. As he came out of the bathroom he heard House's phone ring, he knew it was out of reach, so he went back and picked up the phone and gave it to him and left as House answered.

"You know I'm not back from vacation until tomorrow right!"

"yeah I know but….."

"Bye" Said House and put the phone down. The phone rang again. House answered the call

"What now! – get Taub to do it"

"Look – I wouldn't bother you but it's important" Said Foreman

"I told you, get Taub to do it – he's second in command"

"I already have Chase coming in for a consult in case you weren't back – Park and Adams are already here"

"So what do you need me for?"

"House! We have a 6 year old patient who is rapidly declining, she has just been transferred to us from General where she has been for the past couple of days…. And its Taub's daughter Sophia"

"I'll be right there" "WILSON – GET IN HERE"

Wilson came running in, with a look of panic on his face "What's happened are you ok ? what's wrong?"

"Get me out of here asap – need to go to the hospital"

"Should I call an ambulance ? …are you hurt?"

"NO! not for me you idiot! I have a patient…. It's Taub's daughter!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own dr house or wilson, imjust borrowing them for a little while, ill put them back when im done. I do however own my own characters whom I would like to keep.**

A Rough Night

Andrea was sitting at the kitchen table, it was 5.30am and she hadn't been sleeping properly since Greg had gone off on Sunday evening. All she could think about was Sophia. She decided she would take the kids to see their dad that afternoon, hopefully there would be some good news by then. She knew that Houses patients never had a huge window, they either got cured or they died within a matter of days.

She could hear Callum starting to stir, so she went and got him before he woke his brother and sister - he really was an early bird- unlike the other 2. His blue eyes and his little face were full of smiles, he had his arms up straight away. She smiled at him and picked him up "good morning" she said giving him a kiss and a tight bear hug. She took him to the couch and sat with him while she gave him his botttle -it was their special time together. Mia had hers at night Callum had his in the morning. _mmm maybe I could get Greg to do this in the mornings before he goes to the gym that way he could spend some quality time with Callum too -but then again getting him out of bed at this time of the morning would be hard -she would have to work on it._

Before long it was time to wake Mia up, they were visiting a pre-school today and if she liked it she would stay.

They got to the pre-school for 9.00am, instantly ran off with the other children to play. Andrea watched her and gave a half smile, one of the helpers came up to her and suggested that she leave and come back at 12noon to pick her up. Andrea got outside she had a tear in her eye _wasn't it Mia who was supposed to be upset, their little girl was growing up so fast._ By now she was actually crying and she rang Greg. He answered his phone "hi whats up?" at first she couldn't say anything "Andrea whats the matter?" "oh Greg, she she just went off!" "what do you mean she went off have you lost Mia?" "no! No she had her first day at pre-school and she just went off and played and I'm the one in tears"she said between sobs. "Thank god for that I thought something was wrong" "there is - she doesn't need me anymore"

"Don't be silly, of course she needs you, just like Daniel still needs you and Callum and most of all me and no we are not having anymore -I'm too old"

At that she started laughing and Callum started crying "I love you, I gotta go I'll talk to you later".

She decided to take Callum to SCI's Place. Just the 2 of them. It wasn't far from the pre-school so it didn't take long to get there, they went straight to the soft play area. Callum was free to roam and do as he liked. He had just started to pull himself up and there was plenty for him to that on.

Andrea's mind was elsewhere, she felt like she needed to get back to some kind of work. Although working full time with 2 kids wouldn't be easy and she'd have to employ a nanny or something not that she liked that idea she wouldn't get to see the kids much. Maybe her own accountancy practice-that would take too much to set up and get going. She was interupted in her thoughts by Jen "earth to Andi" "Hi, I'm sorry I was miles away"

"Penny for them, do you fancy a coffee?"

"yeah why not i'm sure Callum could use a drink"

They sat at the coffee table

"So whats on your mind then?" said Jen

"Oh I don't know, I feel like my brain is going to mush. Mia's going to be at pre-school 3 days a week now and as much as I love Callum being with children all day is becoming mmmmm I don't know! But I can't go back to work with 2 children all my salary would go on nanny fees"

"Do you need the money?"

"no, But I don't want a nanny looking after the kids either"

"Ok well in that case, would you be up for a challenge?"

"why what are you thinking?"

"well I think Sky has the perfect project for you and he will pay you, but it won't be alot"

"I'm listening"

"you know we had that falling out at the weekend, well its about that, he wants a marketing plan put together for this place, you can do it in your own time and when its done, he'll pay you and he will probably want you to action it aswell"

"I don't know anything about marketing"

"I know, neither does anyone else around here, thats why its called a challenge"

"And I can do it at my leisure- around the kids?"

"sure can"

"then yes I'll do it, what do I have to do?"

"come with me to see Sky"

They both went to Sky's office, he alraedy had a project plan that he gave to Andrea which detailed what he wanted"so why don't you read it over and give me a ring when you've decided if you still want to do it"

"ok sounds fair to me" she said smiling

"oh Sky has Debbie been to see you lately"said Jen

"No why? Whats up she's not thinking of leaving us is she?"

"No actually she wanted to help out with the outreach program but she has no skills so thought that she wouldn't be able to "

"an extra pair of hands is always good- I'll talk to her when she comes in"

Andrea left with the plan under one arm and Callum under the other to pick Mia up. When they arrived Mia was waiting for them

"mommy! " she squealed with delight and ran over to her

"Hey baby girl are you ok?"

"Can I come back again tomorrow it was fun"

"I'm sure we can work something out"

They did work something out, she would start by going 3 days a week and then after the summer break she would be going everyday.

"Can we go see daddy now, so I can tell him about pre-school?"

"I guess that would be ok, but we can't stay long because he's really busy ok"

"ok mommy - lets go"

They picked some lunch for all of them and a boxof donuts for the fellows and headed for the hospital. They went straight to House's office where they found the blinds closed and the lights off.

"mmm nothing changes"she said as she walked in to find him asleep on his eames chair. She put her finger to her lip and motioned to Mia not to say anything. They sat in silence for about 5 minutes then House began to stir, as soon as he had opened his eyes Mia was running at him

"Daddy, daddy I went pre-school and it was fun I made a new friend drawed a picture and sung songs" she said without even taking a breath.

"thats fantastic princess are you going again"

"yep in 2 more sleeps"

"wow brilliant" said House with a smile.

"so hows the patient?" said Andrea

"well she hasn't got any worse today, we are just waiting for some test results to come back"

"hows Taub holding up?"

"like any other dad who's daughter is sick, anxious, worried but his is ten fold because he has much much more knowledge than most"

"yeah I guess. Do you think you' ll be home tonight?"

"I don't know depends what these test results come back with"

"you really should come home and get a shower and some sleep"

"I'm fine, I can do both here, I can't leave until this is done - can't afford to waste time"

They got interupted by the inner office door opening. " test results are in"

"ok I'll be right in, I gotta go - I'll call you later"

"ok speak to you later" she said as he went into the diagnostics office.

"come on kids lets go home, we'll see daddy later"

"No we won't" said Mia

"yes you will he's just really busy right now"

Andrea had got used to House being gone for days at a time, sometimes even without phone calls, but Mia was just starting to pick up on it.

When they got home, Mia was still in a bad mood so she just let her sit and watch tv. After a little while Daniel came in with Debbie

"hi you 2"

"hi" they said together

"your home early, no session music today"

"no not today, one of their band were sick so they cancelled" said Daniel

"what are you doing, I didn't know you were working from home now"

"well, I'm not, not yet anyway, we went to SCI's today and Sky asked me to take a look this marketing project he wants to try and do for thr outreach program - that reminds me, did he talk to you today Debbie"

"Yes he did actually and was happy to sign me up for the program - at the moment it will only be one weekend a month so thats good"

"Excellent"

"Do you actually know anything about marketing?"said Daniel

"No, but I'm about to take a crash course, well that is if your dad ever makes it home long enough so I can go on a course"

"well if you need any help with the kids we can always help out"

"Thanks guys, I'll bear that in mind"

"anyway how is my brother and sister doing?"

"Brothers fine, sister is in a bad mood"

"why"Daniel said raising his eyebrows

"I think it's because she hasn't seen dad for a couple of days, but I'm not sure, why don't you go ask her!"

Daniel went into the living room and sat next to Mia on the couch, who was watching Rugrats " Hey pumkin hows it going?"

She looked at him and moved onto his lap and cuddled into him" I went pre-school today and I'm going back in 2 more sleeps"

"Did you make new friends?"

"yep but I can't remember their names" she said quietly

"so what else is up - you don't seem very happy for someone who just made new friends"

"I miss daddy" she said with tears in her eyes

"He's only been gone a couple of days, he'll be back soon. might even be before you wake up in the morning"

"just wanna say goodnight" she said sadly

"well maybe he will call before you go to bed"

"hope so, he didn't even say goodbye when we sawed him at work"

He gave her a tighter cuddle and kissed the top of her head.

_Mmm he thought she sure was picking up on the fact that their dad wasn't around much, he hadn't really experienced that as he didn't know him when he was young and now he understood why his dad wasn't around for days on end as he would do whatever it took to save a patients life - but how do you explain that to a 31/2 year old._

House rolled himself through the garage into the kitchen. "finally home 5.39am Thursday morning, 72 hours since I've been home, god I hope no-one is up yet" he went straight to thr fridge to get a beer "for god sake why is there no beer in the fridge" he said slamming the fridge door "ok scotch it is them" As he went to the cupboard to get the scotch out, he heard footsteps behind him which he ignored. He was trying to get the childproof cupboard locks to unhook on the door and was getting more and more annoyed.

"Hi Dr House " said a girls voice from behind him.

House turned around "what are you doing here it's abit yearly for a social call isn'tt it?"

"I I "

"oh cool- you 2 have only been together for a week and your putting out already-go Daniel"

"can I help you with that" she said ignoring his comment whilst getting herself a drink of water

"NO!" He growled as he managed to get the door open "NOW GO AWAY"

She didn't need telling twice, she ran off in the direction of Daniel's room wiping her eyes.

He poured himself a scotch, he really could do with solitude at the moment, sometimes he wished he still had his apartment for days like this one, when he needed to be on his own and drink scotch and play the piano - heal his soul. Maybe he could go play the piano- mmm better not that would wake everyone up and he didn't want that -infact he didn't want to see anyone. He took himself to the couch where he half sat and half layed drinking scotch, he put his iPod on -in the hope of finding some comfort. Then came scotch number 3. Then he felt a pat on his shoulder - he made an annoyed face "WHAT!"

"Did you have to be such a jerk- you made Debbie cry"

"Truth hurts huh!"

"NO! she slept in the bed, I slept on the floor, she locked herself out and her mom is not home, don't judge everybody by your standards 'asshole'"

"GO AWAY- I'm really can't be doing this right now!"

"some things never change do they?"

"No they don't - I have always been a jerk and always will be - are we done!'

"suite yourself"

"thank you" he said with as much sarcasm as he could muster

He drank scotch no 4 and had started to feel the effects- he hadn't drunk like this for a long time. He lay there with his forearm over his forehead and his iPod in his ears, just starting to relax when he felt someone in his lap.

"Jeez what is this grand central station"

"Daddy your home - I lay with you"

"NO not now go back to bed"

"I don't wanna, I wanna stay you - I miss you"

"NOT NOW MIA GO BACK TO BED"

"No I won't"

"Fine then i'll put you back myself, now can you get off my lap?"

She was adamant that she wasn't going to move. House picked her up the best he could from his position and tried to move her, but unfortunately it wasn't that easy - she was far too big for him to just pick up and put down. "Mia I have asked you once to move, I am going to ask you once more and if you don't i'll take Stewart Little away from you"

She sat and thought about it for a minute and got off his lap and went back to her room crying. Maybe if he stayed awake abit longer he could piss Andrea and Callum off too. That way nobody would want to talk to him for a few hours.

He heard Andrea get up, it was time for him to shower and go to sleep in his own bed. He moved to a proper sitting position and felt that his head seemed to move after he did "mmm drunk in charge of a wheelchair this should be fun" it took him a while to settle in his chair and he wheeled himself towards the bedroom with the bottle of scotch, the glass and iPod in tow. He went straight for the bathroom, Andrea had already gone to Callum - they had missed each other in the hall way. He locked the door and turned the shower on. He was under the shower for ages he found it soothing. There had been a couple of knocks on the door but he had ignored them, it was unusual for him to the lock the door

Eventually he emerged from the bathroom in a clean t shirt and sleep pants, still with the glass, the bottle and the iPod in tow. He was just getting himself settled in bed when Andrea came storming in "whats the matter with you, its 7.30am and you have managed to upset 60% of this household"

"just leave it - I'm not in the mood"

"thats obvious!"

"I've had a shit week, I don't want to talk about it, I want to forget about it, I want to sleep in my own bed"

"and you think that getting drunk and pissing everyone off is the answer!"

"no its not and I'm not drunk yet - but silence would be a good start"

"Greg what is it? Whats the matter ?"

"I just told you I dont want to talk about it - NOT NOW I WANT TO SLEEP- CLOSE THE DOOR ON YOUR WAY OUT"

He turned himself over away from her, which signalled the end of their conversation, well atleast for now.

She decided it was best to leave him alone, something was obviously wrong, she hadn't seen him like this in a long time, in fact she didn't recall seeing him like this in all the time they had been together and he hadn't drunk to intoxication for years.

She took Mia to pre-school did some errands and then went home. Callum was ready for his nap by then and the rest of the house was quiet. She went to their bedroom to see if he was there, but the bed was empty, she knew where he would be.

She opened the door to the basement and immediately heard the paino. She sat at the top of the stairs and just listened. It sounded so sad, but also at the same time healing. Ever so slowly she moved down a couple of stairs at a time. At last she could see him and hear him. Music really did let you see into someone's soul and his was laid bare for anyone to see. She was almost in tears just listening and then watching the emotions on his face. His eyes were closed tight to try and shield what they would surely show to everyone. But you didn't need to see his eyes, the music, emotions and body language said it all.

She crept down the stairs as quietly as she could, by now she had tears down her cheeks, she went over to the paino and leant on it. When he had finished he opened his eyes and saw her straight away "what are you doing here and why are you crying?"

"because I love you" moving around to where he was sitting.

"right! That makes no sense"

"That, what you just played was more than music, it was like seeing inside you, what you can't talk to me about, it's how you would deal with things when you were alone and it makes me sad"

"don't do that! Don't feel sorry for me!"

"I don't, I'm sad that you still feel that you can't open up to me, but seeing you and listening to you - I can understand why you used to do it, but not now" she took his face in her hands and kissed him so gently. "you're not alone anymore" she whispered to him "talk to me, tell me whats going on - I'm a good listener"

He leant his forehead against hers "I don't know how to" he whispered back.

"yeah you do - nobody else is listening"

He took a deep breath "there's a reason - more than one actually- that I don't go see patients. When it's just a file on my desk it's a puzzle, but when you talk to them they become people and it becomes harder. It is also the reason you don't treat people you know - it clouds your judgement. I didn't want go get too - involved with Sophia - whilst it was a puzzle it was solvable, I stayed away purposely so that I could be objective and treat her like a puzzle. I cured her, but in doing so she has become paralyzed, although it might not be permanent, Chase wanted fo do things a different way which would not have maimed her. I have condemned a 6yr old girl to a lifetime in one of those things - what kind of life is that" he said bowing his head.

"But you saved her life" she said softly

"Seriously! have I? What life is she going to have now?"

"A good one - for starters you said it might not be permanent and secondly being in a wheelchair doesn't mean the end of your life - you of all people should know that"

"That's different, I had a life already she hasn't- god I don't know what I feel"

"you saved her life and I bet her parents are eternally grateful - I know i would be. You did the right thing - you always do" she said softly running her hand through his hair.

"This is so hard... I feel like I've hurt her myself... Maybe I have...I should have gone with Chase's idea, it would have taken longer but it wouldn't have hurt her"

"But could it have killed her before it cured her?"

"Yes but..."

"there's your answer. You did the right thing. You feel guilty because you're a dad now too and you knew Sophia, Rachel and Taub"

"Remind me never to treat people I know again it's too hard"

"I'll try and remember that next time"

"I'm hoping there won't be next time. What time does Mia finish pre-school?"

"Soon, I had better get sorted"

"Can I come with you - I need to spend some time with my daughter"

"You don't have to ask. She would love that, but don't forget you have a son too"

"I have 2 don't I.?"

"Yeah you do and one of them is really pissed at you"

"Yeah I know..I'll talk to him later. I'll make amends one at a time. Now come here" he said pulling her onto his lap.. How much time do we have..." he said wiggling his eyebrows...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonding**

House spent the next week at home as much as possible. He got up early with Callum for 2 mornings and spent some good quality time with him, he even made it to the gym aswell – that was extremely hard going – he hadn't realized how unfit he had become.

He had had two patients that week, but they had both been simple and straight forward – well for them atleast. Which had also given him more time at home.

It was Friday morning the case had been solved, he decided he would go home – for a while atleast. On his way out of the hospital he met with Jen in the hall way – she was just coming to see him.

"Hey Dr House, I was just coming to see you, can you spare 5 minutes?" She said with a smile

"Of course, walk with me I'm on my way home" Said House with a smirk on his face – Jen was ever the professional as always.

"I just wanted to tell you that there are good signs that Sophia's paralysis is not going to be permanent!" She said touching his shoulder, she knew how much curing Sophia the way he did had affected him.

He touched her hand and breathed a very heavy sight of relief, he looked up to her, closed eyes and gave her a nod. Then she left him to his thoughts.

He knew that Andrea was meeting with Sky today to give him back his marketing plan. So he headed for SCI's Place first – he might catch them there before they head to pre-school.

He got to SCI's place at 11am, Mia had to be picked up at 12 noon, there wasn't much time. We went straight through to the play area, where he knew they would be, the place was almost empty. He couldn't see Andrea anywhere, but he saw Debbie, she turned around as she heard someone approaching.

"Hi, Dr House, Callum's in here and Andrea is in a meeting with Sky" she said cheerfully

"Ok thanks" He said as he made his way to where she was standing.

He peered over the cushioned side and watch what Callum was doing, he had never used the play areas himself, he had only watched Mia in the big play area. Callum was actually the only one in the area – he looked kinda lonely.

"why don't you go in there with him Dr House?"

"Me! No! I couldn't " He said looking around.

"Yeah you can, this whole place is designed for people in wheelchairs – especially those with familes aswell. Have you been in here before – the play area I meant?

House shook his head

"Look I'll show you no-one else is here – not that anyone would care " she said "There are 2 ways for someone with your amount of mobility to get in. Firstly you can shift yourself onto this level of the cushioned area - it is designed to be at the right height, I take your chair, put your number on it while you lower yourself in, or, over the other side is a gate which has a chair lift on the other side you buckle in and it moves around into the area and lowers you down. Once you're in you can do as much or as little as you like. Do you have your pager thing on your belt?"

"yeah – Why?"

"Well when you're done, you press it and we come back, retrieve your chair and hold onto Callum while you sort yourself out"

House raised his eyebrows at her.

"Go on give it a try – no-ones here. He might even enjoy your company"

He looked from her to Callum and back "OK why not"

He lowered himself in and immediately found how easy it was, Debbie took his chair out of the way. Callum was crawling around and trying to stand himself up at the shapes. So House moved over to where he was playing, Callum was there was about 30 seconds then crawled off again much to House's annoyance, so House moved again and as was fairly normal for a crawling baby he moved off again.

"This is pointless" Said House and started to move himself towards the lower cushioned level to get out.

"Dr House, before you get out can I make a suggestion?" said Debbie very quietly

He furrowed his brow at her but nodded. "Don't move after him, he'll think your chasing him"

"But he keeps moving away"

"yeah I know, but give him some time and he'll learn not to"

House gave her a confused look

"We have many people that come here with varying forms of mobility, but you all have paralysis to some extent. We have people that can't move around and we have found that if you stay in one place and talk to the children and interact with what they are doing with your voice, they will come to you and then go off and then come back. Kids with handicapped parents learn quickly the best way of interacting with them. Everything you do with Callum at the moment needs to come from your voice, so he can learn the difference between playing with you and Andrea or Daniel"

"How did you get so knowledgeable"

"Experience!" she said with a smile

House did as she said, found a comfy spot against the higher soft wall, within arms reach of the soft play shapes and started interacting with Callum with just his voice.

Andrea came quietly into the play area, not knowing House was there, Debbie turned to her and put her finger up to her lip and told her to watch. Callum was just starting to go to House and interact with him. Andrea looked on in silence as she watched the pair and smiled "i've got to go pick up Mia" she said in a whisper to Debbie

"You go i'll tell Dr House, will you come back?"

"Yeah sure will " she said still smiling

House was literally talking away to Callum the whole time and Callum was definitely taking more notice of him and coming back to him fairly often. Then another lady came along to get in the play area. House almost froze when he saw someone else get in, the last thing he wanted was to get into a conversation with some all knowing idiot. But he did watch out of the corner of his eye, with interest at how it all worked. Debbie put the toddler in the area first, while his mum sorted herself out. Once she was in the play area she clipped herself into some straps that were hidden in the walls. Then he watched how they played together. The little boy walked off and played with Callum for a minute then bought a shape to his mom and they played together. he kept coming and going but they seemed to have a great time. She looked at Callum and then at House "Hi Callum, how are you today" she said Callum looked up and crawled over to her - House looked on.

"I'm Ellie - this is Luke - he and Callum play together quite alot. You must be Greg, Callums Dad"

"I guess I must be" House replied

Debbie was watching from the side " , Andrea has gone to pick up Mia, she should be back in about 10 minutes. Just push your pager if you need anything" she said and walked off with a smile on her face.

House looked at Callum and smiled, he was playing alongside Luke and kept looking at House too, both he and Luke bought shapes to House to play with.

"Right Buddy- I think it's time for you and I to go get some lunch. Now how does this thing work" He said looking down and fiddling with the pager. He hated the thought of someone 'helping' him, but he had to get out cos he also needed to take a leak. He found the pager button and within a minute Debbie was back. She had his chair out and in position without saying a word. Then leant over the lower level wall and called Callum, but as was usual he didn't come. "Can you call him - he will probably respond better to you"

"Hey Buddy, come on, we are going to get some lunch" Said House, with that Callum did actually come to where House was and let Debbie pick him up.

"Can you hold onto him for a minute, I need the toilet and Andrea's not back yet" He said looking at her

"Sure - you want me to order you some lunch" She said happily

"No, it's fine, I'll do it when I'm done, but could you get a high chair please?"

"Oki doki, see you in a minute" She said taking Callum to go get a high-chair and also found them a table.

On his way back from the toilet his cell phone rang "Have you had lunch yet?"Said Andrea

"NO I was just about to order some"

"Good can you order some for us, we'll be with you in about 5 minutes"

"What do you want?"  
"Just tell them what you want and give them our number and they will know what the rest of us usually have" She said

"OK cool - that sounds easy enough - see you in a minute"

By the time the food was served Andrea and Mia were with House and Callum.

"So, how did your meeting with Sky go?"

"It was good actually, he like what I'd done and he paid me for it and he has asked me to implement the plan"

"Excellent! is it my turn to give up work now and be a kept man?!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't give up your day job just yet" she said laughing

"So does that mean you're working again?"

"Well yes, but, from home - in my own time, around the kids" She said with a broad smile on her face. House leant over and gave her a kiss "Well done - you happy now!"

She nodded her head "There is one catch though! I need to go to a conference for a weekend - Friday night to Sunday- which means you having the kids"

House looked at her, it was the one thing that he hadn't really done, he had looked after them for an evening or a few hours during the day. He had never taken them out anywhere on his own. He swallowed hard "I think we should be ok - I'll make sure Foreman knows I'll be off that weekend"

She knew this was hard for him "Are you sure - I can always ask Jen to pitch in "

"We'll be fine, if Daniel and Debbie are on hand for me to call if necessary then fine. It's about time we had some bonding time. When is the conference?"

"Not this weekend but next"

"Ok - I'll take the weekend off" he looked down at the table and swallowed again he felt a hand on his arm and looked up "you can do this you know" she said to him in reassurance, he nodded at her.

His cell phone rang at that moment "Hey Pop, how you doing?"

"Hi Son, - I'm good - you?"

"Are you busy tonight - I wondered if we could go play some pool - haven't had a guys night out in ages"

"Hang on a sec " he said covering the mouthpiece, "we got anything planned for tonight" he said to Andrea

"No"  
"OK yeah that's fine" He said and then put the phone down.

She gave him a funny look "Daniel wants to shoot some pool tonight"

Houses cell rang again

"House we have a patient - you need to come in "

"OK will be there shortly"

He helped Andrea get both kids in the car and said goodbye to them and then got in his own car and went back to the hospital. Park and Adams were already there, going over the file and Taub walked in 5 minutes later...

"56 year old woman started with parasthesia in her hands followed by vomiting blood"

They spent the next few hours tossing ideas back and forth ad came up with their first set of test to do he sent the minions off to do the testing and he went back to his office to gather his things together. It was time to meet Daniel. he left a note to the others to ring him when the results came in.

He met Daniel at the bar for a game of pool and a beer and some food. They were on their 3rd game, they were tying and this game was the decider.

"Pop, shall we get some food after this game - whoever loses can pay!" Said Daniel with a smile on his face

"Sounds like dinner will be on you tonight then" Said House

"mmmm -don't be so sure I'm winning now"

"We'll see"

two shots later and Daniel had won "Dinner's on you then Pop!"

"Fine!"

They found a table and ordered their food. "So... Graduation is in a couple of weeks - you looking forward to going out into the big wide world?"

"yes and no !... I still feel like I have loads to learn, but i do want to go out and get on now. Although still not sure what I'm going to do with a degree in music"

"I think you will find your way - it's more than just having a degree...it's about what you enjoy and what you love to do ... you could always teach!"

"No, I don't want to do that, well not yet anyway. Maybe when i can't do anything else"

"So hows things between you and Debbie?"

"Good and she hasn't run a mile from you, so thats a comforting sign"

"Yeah about that - I'm sorry!"

"yeah i know and thankfully she understands too"

"Speaking of after graduation, I've been offered an audition/interview for a local musical theatre company as a junior writer2

"Wow! why didn't you say just now, so how did that come about anyway?"

"They came to one of the music recitals we did as a kind of scouting mission. They've selected 3 of us to write a piece of music and then play it for them and then an interview"

"Sounds like it's right up your alley, when's the interview"

"Next Sunday - in New York!"

"NEW YORK!"

"But that is just the interview, they are holding lots of auditions for different things in one place. If i get it, the music section is here in Princeton then when the show comes together I'll have to go to New York for a little while - then I'll be done"

"Sounds good, but you sound a little apprehensive"

"Well I've written a piece of music and i was wandering if you would listen to it and give me your opinion"

"You know i will - whenever you're ready... we can jam, just had a thought - next Sunday - when are you going to New York?"

"probably Saturday night and we will be back on Monday, Why?"

"Your moms going away on Friday evening until Sunday evening - leaving me with the kiddies - i was kinda hoping you'd be around"

"I will be around on Friday night and Saturday until about 6, Debbie and I are leaving once she's done with the Outreach Program. Pop you'll be fine with them on your own for one day"

"yeah!" he said as his cell rang playing 'mmm bop' "OK I'll be back in a while"

"Pop you really should change that ring tone it's so old"

"Yeah, I know but I don't like change. I gotta go back to the hospital - are you leaving too?"

"Yeah - no point staying on my own"

As they left the bar together Daniel stood next to House "you know Pop you will be ok you know!"

House looked up to him and nodded...


	5. Lessons

**Lessons**

"Mom! Your cab's here!"

"OK ... be there in a minute"

"Why wouldn't you let me take you?"

"Because I don't like the idea of saying goodbye at the airport - I would rather cry here before I go or even on the way, but not there!"

"Don't be an idiot! why would you cry? it's not like we haven't been apart before... I spend half my week at the hospital"  
"I know that - this is different - I'm the going out of town for 2.5 days...on my own... without you and the kids and it feels funny"

"You are going to be fine, you'll be so busy you won't even notice"

"Yeah I will notice" she said sadly and went towards him. She sat on his lap and cupped his face with her hands and gave him a kiss.

"Well if you're gonna keep that up, you will be really late!" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"NO! I have to go " she said getting off his lap slowly with tears in her eyes. She picked up her overnight bag and went to the living room to say goodbye to the kids. She made sure she didn't cry in front of them.

They waved her goodbye from the front door until she was out of their sight. "Right kids it's party time, what shall we do first - Pizza, Ice-Cream and a movie?" All three of the kids agreed.

By the time 11pm came around, House was shattered, both the kids were bathed and in bed by 8.30pm. He had spent the next couple of hours in the basement with Daniel finishing off his audition piece - now it was time for him to go to bed.

As he made himself comfortable he rubbed his chest, he felt like it was really heavy, but not hurting or painful - just heavy. Then he felt the empty bed beside him. He got his cell phone out to text Andrea, she was probably just landing. "I LOVE YOU" was all the text said.

He lay down, closed his eyes to try and go to sleep, but sleep was still one of those things he sometimes had trouble doing, which was strange really, he always put it down to his leg and the pain - maybe it was then, maybe now his body just couldn't adapt. He decided to get up and go watch some tv, they should definitely think about getting a tv in the bedroom - it would be much easier.

He got himself a glass of water and got settled on the couch, put the tv on low so it wouldn't disturb anyone else and flicked through the channels , he wasn't really concentrating on the tv. Then he heard his phone bleep - which he had left in the bedroom. It was at times like these when he wished he could just get up and walk. He looked around him, his crutches were normally around somewhere. Indeed they were Mia had been playing with them earlier. So he decided to 'walk' to get his phone - it seemed easier somehow. He sat on the bed to read the message "Sorry its late, just got to hotel room. I miss you and love you too. See you in 2 sleeps" xx

Once he read that, he suddenly felt like a little of the weight had been feeling lift and that he could go to sleep. He went back to the living room, turned off the tv and swapped transport and went back to bed, where he slept like a baby until Callum woke him at 6.30am sharp. "ooohhh, this is going to be a long day" he said to himself as he went to collect Callum.

He and Callum had gotten a stronger bond over the last few weeks, he was hoping that this weekend would go well. He sat with him on the couch with his bottle of milk, they were watching Rugrats when another pair of feet came pattering along the floor. She looked at them first with a little confusion, she wasn't used to seeing her dad paying this much attention to her brother. She climbed up on the couch trying to sit on House's lap, discreetly trying to push Callum out of the way, House smiled to himself, he knew exactly what she was trying to do, he gently moved Callum over and adjusted him so that he was still comfy with his bottle, then there was enough room for Mia aswell - one under each arm or one on each thigh- he smiled again to himself, that was something he definitely would not have been able to do before, the way that Callum wiggled around most of the time, he doubted he would ever have been on his lap - least of all both of them... every cloud has a silver lining.

Next task was breakfast, Mia decided that she was going to help. House put Callum in his highchair at the table. Mia got on her step and got the bread out while House got the cereal and bowls. She took the bowls and got the spoons for them and put them on the table. House did the toast and Mia put the jelly and butter on the table. When the toast was done she took Callum's and gave it to him. House got the drink and cups and they all sat at the table to eat their breakfast.

After breakfast House got Callum washed and dressed, then went into his own bedroom to get himself washed and dressed, Callum happily amused himself crawling around and trying to pull himself up on the furniture. House kept calling to him the whole time he was in the bathroom and getting himself sorted and Callum stayed more or less in the bedroom, although he did venture out and come back.

He put Callum on his lap, to go to the living room to Mia, for once Callum didn't wriggle around and make House nervous "Hey Princess time to get you washed and dressed"

"I want Mommy to do it"

"Well Mommy's not here, it's just me so I'll have to do"

"I don't want you to help me - I'll do it on my own"

"OK well shout if you need help to clean your teeth"

"OK Daddy" she said and went off to the bathroom to get ready. After about 15 minutes House was getting a little concerned because he hadn't heard anything from Mia

"Mia, are you ok in there?"

Hearing no answer he went to her bedroom, where he found her sitting on the floor half dressed and crying softly. "Hey Princess what's the matter?"

"I...I can't ...get ...the ...dress...I...wanted...to...wear" she said sadly

"So why didn't you just call me" he said softly

"Cos...I ...don't...think...you..can...help - Mommy always gets them"

"Come on I'm sure between us we can get it down"

He opened up her wardrobe door and sure enough they were of out of his reach too. "Who's idea was it to buy standard wardrobes" He said more to himself than to Mia. "I got an idea - come here" He said beckoning to her. He lifted her up and got her to stand on his lap " Can you reach now" He said smiling

"Yes Daddy I got it" She said triumphantly

Once she had her dress, he helped her get it on, once he got it over her head, he gave her a kiss "Thanks for your help with breakfast this morning"

"It ok Daddy - I like to help"

He was planning on taking them to the park, where Daniel was going to meet them for a pic-nic. _mmm in for a penny in for a pound_ he thought. Getting them into his car was relatively easy, Andrea had already put both seats in the back along with the buggy in the boot. Mia was as good as gold and sat in her car seat without any fuss. House got Callum in his without too much of a fuss. Then he went around the other side and plugged Mia in. Then he went back into the kitchen to get Callum's bag. He got himself into the car and off they went. Now for the other end.

They parked in the car park - in the allotted handicapped parking spaces. House got himself out first, went round the back and got the buggy out. Then he wasn't sure whether to get Callum out first or Mia. So he decided on getting Mia out first. He unplugged her from her carseat and helped her out, then he got Callums bag out and asked Mia to hold it while he got Callum out. Luckily Callum was just about awake so he managed to get him in the buggy without any fuss. _mmmmm this was too easy._

Now to wheel himself and the buggy and what to do with the bag ?

"Daddy, Mommy puts the bag over here " said Mia and walked over and put the bag over the handles of the buggy. "Can I push the buggy Mommy lets me in the park"

House looked at her wandering if he was being played. He positioned himself beside Mia and the buggy "OK but slowly" He said

"Ok Daddy"

By the time they go to the play area it was 11.30am, Daniel was meeting them at 12. Only half an hour to go on his own.

The first thing they went on was the swings. He didn't find that too difficult once he got a rhythm going, it was good, Callum by this time was really getting tired and grumpy, so he stopped the swing and got him out.

"Daddy I want out too"

"Hang on Princess I can only do one at a time!"

H turned to look at Mia as he put Callum in the buggy and she was standing up in the swing trying to get out. "MIA! SIT DOWN! I'll be with you in 2 minutes" he hurriedly clipped Callum into the buggy ensuring that the breaks were on. He looked over at Mia and she was still trying to get out. He wheeled over to her as quickly as he could and got there just as she was about to fall, as one of her legs was still caught in the swing.

"MIA! What did I tell you! He said in a very stern voice - although he didn't shout. She looked like she was about to cry.

"But Mommy lets me climb out" She said sadly

"OK, but Mommy's not here and she can handle more than one of you at a time - I can't" By this time he had lowered her to the floor.

With that she promptly ran off to the big climbing frame. House went to Callum but was watching Mia, as he was watching her he could see that she was a little unstable, so he wheeled them towards the climbing frame - just in time for Mia to slip slightly, although she soon caught and corrected herself. But House's heart was in his mouth.

"Hey Mia can you come down a moment please?"

She looked at him but didn't come down , she stayed exactly where she was. He was by now about to have a panic attack, what would he do if she got stuck or fell off the higher climbing frame. How would he get her down or even pick her up off the floor if she fell.

"MIA come down now please" He said as firmly as he could without panicking

Mia soon realised that he wasn't joking with her now and came down.

She stood in front of him a little sheepishly, knowing she hadn't done as she was asked. "Look Princess for today or at least until Daniel gets here, you're gonna have to stick to climbing the smaller things and on the slide"

She gave him a sad face and a frown "Mommy lets me on the big kid stuff"

"Princess, remember earlier when you cried because we couldn't reach your dress?"

She nodded

"Well what would happen if that dress had been you up on the big kid stuff and you got stuck - I wouldn't be able to get you would I - hah!"

She look at him again but this time she had tears in her eyes "I sorry Daddy, I just play on small things"

House breathed a sigh of relief "Yes please - atleast until Daniel gets here"

With that she went and played on the smaller things and House managed to push the buggy and himself to a quiet spot where he could watch from a distance.

Within about 15 minutes Daniel was standing beside him with the pic-nic stuff and he could see that he was immediately relieved to see him. He called Mia to come over so that they could go find a spot to eat. When she realised that Daniel was there she came bounding over.

They all went and ate their pic-nic, as soon as they had eaten Callum fell asleep and Mia was pulling Daniel up to go play in the park, when Debbie came along to join them. Daniel stopped and gave her a kiss. "your early"

"Yeah we only had one patient to see"

"Have you eaten ?" said Daniel

"Not yet"

"Why don't you have something to eat first, then we can put it all away, save the bees keep coming around"

"Ok sounds like a good idea"

Callum was asleep in his buggy and House was laying out on the blanket, still picking at the food.

"Hi Dr House"

"Hi Debbie, here have a plate and help yourself"

She helped herself to some food and sat down. There was a bit of an awkward silence between them - House looked like he was studying her.

"You know your theory the other day, about kids with handicapped parents know how to behave differently was crap!"

"Why? What makes you say that?"

"Mia -today - she's been around me all her life and still expected me to do everything in the park that her Mom does."

"OK, but have you been on your own to the park with her before"

"No - why what difference does it make -I've been here before with her and her mom lots"

"So she hasn't learnt the difference of being here with you on your own to that of being with her Mom and you - nothing changes when your here together - What about at home was she different?"

"Actually yes she was and with the buggy"

"So did you have a problem with her here today then?"

"Initially but she understood I think in the end after some tears"

"Next time you come here with her on your own she'll know what she can and can't do"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she is a bright kid"

"I'll hold you to that"

"They are lucky you know"

"Who are?"

"The kids - your very good with them and you spend a lot of good quality time with them on their terms not just yours"

House just furrowed his brow at her.

"My dad - he had an accident when I was about 8, afterwards he was a quadriplegic - although he did have arm movement - and our world was literally turned upside down. I don't remember ever really spending any time with him after that, I don't think he left the house unless he had too. I spent alot of time with him when I was older, like alot of kids I learnt to have time with him on his terms."

"Yeah but being quadriplegic is alot different to me, I don't think I would be doing all this on my own if I was."

"No maybe, but with places like SCI's place and the kind of rehab that you were able to have and the home you have, I don't think things would be much different"

"I guess there is some truth in that. I learnt my lesson because I embraced it this time around and did everything they told me to do - which was a first. But having said that I wouldn't have had the amount of rehab I had without the right medical insurance and yes having money has also enabled me to live a comfortable life now"

"My dad didn't have a 5* medical insurance - just the basic, he had the very basic of rehab and I think because he was a quad they didn't even try too much either. We had to move house to cover some of his medical bills. He couldn't do anything for himself - even feeding himself. Eventually we paid for an occupational health guy to come in - the first thing he was given was an adapted knife and fork - he was over the moon because he could feed himself. They could have done more but we couldn't afford it. My mum only finished paying it all off a couple of years ago"

At that point Callum woke up and Debbie stood up "Can I take him to join the others?"

"Yeah sure" He had softened towards her now and realised why the outreach programme meant so much.

They left the park an hour or so later because Daniel and Debbie were going to New York. They had time to have dinner together and then they were off - it was House and the kids until Andrea came home.

While he put Callum to bed Mia sat quietly on the couch watching tv - waiting for her dad to return. They sat on the couch together watching tv for a while "Come on then Princess it's your turn"

"Will you read Stuart Little to me?"

"Haven't you finished that book yet?"

"Yeah but I like the story so we read it again - ok!" which was said more as a statement than a question.

"OK but not the whole story"

"OK Daddy" she said smiling.

She sat on his lap to the bedroom and they made themselves comfortable. House read a couple of chapters of Stuart Little and Mia was asleep. He took himself back to the couch

and put the TiVo box on to see what he could catch up with.

Looking after the kids was definitely hard work, but he felt that things had gone well so far, but tomorrow would be a different story. But so far he was enjoying it.

He dozed off on the couch, then was abruptly woken by a crying come screaming noise coming from the bedroom. He got himself up as quickly as he was able and went to Mia's room.

"Hey Princess what's the matter?"

"There's...a...monster...in...my...wardrobe" she cried

"Really! I thought there were just dresses." He said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Then he looked at Mia again "OK. lets have a look shall we ?" He went to the wardrobe and opened the doors "See there's nothing there Princess!"

She was still crying, there didn't seem to be anything he could do to console her. "Do you want to come sleep with me" she nodded her head at him "Come on then " He put her back on his lap and went to his bedroom.

He then went out and turned all the lights off. He caught sight of his phone, he had a text from Andrea "I Miss you sooo much and the kids - I'm not doing this again".. He smiled to himself as he read it and sent one back "I Love and miss you too and yes you will do it again, cos its an excuse for me to have the kids"

Then he went to bed to cuddle upto Mia. He really did miss Andrea and with Daniel not being around either made him feel quite lonely which was something he no longer liked.

He decided he was going to take the kids to SCI's Place today, all on his own - it was now or never and if Andrea kept to her work it would be never.

So off they went. As they approached the entrance he took a deep breath

"Hi Dr House, what are you here for today - the gym?" Said the receptionist as she was looking up their details.

"No, just the play area for today"

"OK - go through" She said smiling

As they got to the reception of the play area, Mia went straight up to one of the staff and got her pager put on and then told House that he and Callum had to have one too.

Once they all got their pagers on, they went to find a table and chair to put their stuff on.

"Can I go play now Daddy?"

"Do you know how to use this" Said House pointing at her pager

"Of course silly - if I get stuck, I push the button and someone comes to get me" She said laughing

"But not me though"

"Noooo silly"

"OK, I'll be with Callum in the soft play area if you need me"

"Ok Daddy" she said tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He got himself sorted out at the soft play area, there were a few people in their today. He pushed his button so that they could put his chair away, then he took another deep breath and went to play.

He watched Callum as he came back and forth and he watched the other parents aswell.

"Hi, Dr House"

" Hi Ellie"

"Where's Andrea - I didn't see her out there"

"She's away until tonight"

"Wow! you had them all weekend on your own?"

"Mostly"

"Cool"

They stayed in there for a good hour or more, he watched the different people come and go and how the whole place was set up to cater for so many varying forms of paralysis. He was unconsciously watching Ellie as got back in

"You know its rude to stare" She said sarcastically

"What! I wasn't staring ... just watching. I've been using this place for about 3 years but never realised how much freedom it gives to us cripples"

"I've only seen you in here in the past week or 2"

"Yeah ... I've only used the gym up until now - I left this part to the wife!" he said rolling his eyes

"You work out?" she said with interest

"Yeah - the wife doesn't want me to get a beer belly and skinny legs" He said sarcastically

"mmm I worry about that too" She said sadly

"It is pretty inevitable that that is what we will end up with - something to do with not being able to use the bottom half of the body I suspect!" He watched as she clipped herself in and she could see him watching.

"I 'm paralysed from about my kidneys down and sometimes if I lean too far forward to reach something I fall flat on my face - haven't quite got the whole balance thing yet - so I clip myself in to stop me doing that - I don't want to face plant in public! What about you - you don't seem to need any other gadgets" She said seriously

"No - I'm lucky in that respect - I'm kind of paralysed from the pelvis down"

"Kind of? so you still have some movement?"

"No - I can feel my feet and I have some sensory feelings - like touch and that's about it really - nothing else came back"

"I don't know if I would like that - feeling some things but not being able to use them"

"Yeah it is a bit strange, but I'm used to it now and I can still just about play the Piano. How long have you been paralysed ?"

"mmmm about 15 months - my husband and I were in a car accident, he died and I got left with this and 2 lovely children"

"You're a single parent? How the hell do you do it on your own - one weekend is hard enough"

"My mum helps out where she can and so do my in-laws and this place is a god send. Any other kids play place I've been to has been a nightmare and I couldn't get in and play with Luke like this, and I guess I just have to get on with it" She said residedley

"I'll take your word for it. I gotta get out, I need the toilet" He said as he pressed his button. "Hey buddy come one we gotta get out"

"You can leave him in here if you want, I'll keep an eye on him"

"OK thanks"

House took himself off to the toilet, then he went to check on Mia in the big play area. All was good so he went back to the soft play area.

"Hey do you want to join me for a coffee?" He said almost in a whisper

"Yeah, why not, why don't you order for us while I get me and the kids out"

They sat together at a table, the 2 smaller children stayed playing on the soft mats and amused themselves. Mia came and found House with another girl in tow.

"Daddy this is Katie"

"Hi Katie" House looked from Katie to Ellie "she's your daughter?"

"Yeah she's 6 years old"

Both girls had something to drink and then went off to play again.

"So do you work" said House to Ellie - _mmm what was up with him today - small talk wasn't really his thing._

"No not now. I have applied for a few jobs recently but nothing has come up. I wish it would, surviving on disability is getting difficult - I think I might have to give this place up soon"

"What did you do before"

"In my previous life you mean - Marketing and Advertising, what about you?"

"Yeah I work - I'm a Doctor - I work at Princeton Plaisnboro"

"Well I kind of got that from your name - mmmmmm, so you're THE DR HOUSE - I've read about you" She said smiling

"Don't believe everything you read times it by about 10 then you'll get a good idea" He said

"I don't" she said

House looked at his watch "I think we better make a move. Andrea will be back soon"

He got the kids together and headed home. He had a text from Andrea to say that she had landed. He was going to cook dinner for when she came home.

As soon as she came home, he was very relieved, the heaviness that he had felt all weekend in his chest immediately disappeared. Mia and Callum were excited to see their Mom.

House cooked dinner for them all and cleared away the dishes. Andrea bathed both kids and put them to bed. She was exhausted herself, so had planned on an early night. Whilst she was putting the kids to bed, House ran a bath and took a bottle of wine and 2 glasses into their bathroom along with lighted candles.

As soon as he heard her saying goodnight, he met her in the hallway, he had turned off all the lights and the tv, he took her hand and lead her to the bathroom.

"Wow! what have I done to deserve this" She said sitting on his lap

"I missed you and I'm glad you're home" he said giving her a kiss

"I should go away more often" she said smiling

"You can go away as much as you want - providing you come back" he said kissing her again.

"Are you going to join me " she said gesturing to the bath

"No - I'll just watch" he said wiggling his eye brows.

"Oh come on - come in with me, we could have some fun, we haven't bathed together in a long time" She said caressing his face and kissing his neck. She cupped his head in her hands and looked straight into his eyes "Please" she said tenderly.

"Do I have to - you know I don't like having a bath" He said looking down

"Yes you do have to because I said so"

She started undressing him and he did the same to her. She moved his chair over to the bath area and put the breaks on. He heaved himself to sit at the end of the bath, she moved his chair back out of the way. She went back to House who was still perched at the end of the bath. She knelt down in front of him and started kissing and caressing him. Then stood up whilst she was inside his legs and looked at him in the eye and he nodded. She stepped into the bath with his legs in her hands and helped him move into the bath. They got themselves comfy, she had his feet in her hands and was kissing them, all he could do was sit back and relax.

A glass of wine, soft candle light and each other - what more could they ask for...


	6. Hostage

**Hostage**

House and Andrea sat at the breakfast table early the next morning.

"So how did it go, we didn't talk much last night?" He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"It was alot to take in, but it has given me good grounds to start on Sky's plan, although I might need to seek some professional help - but I doubt Sky will neither want to or even be able to pay for that though"

"Well, I was speaking to Ellie over the weekend"

"Who's Ellie?"

"She goes to SCI's place, got 2 kids, one boy and one girl..."

"Oh that Ellie - sorry I was thinking you meant someone at the hospital, anyway what has she got to do with it?"

"She used to be in marketing and advertising and I'm sure she'd be happy to help . Maybe you could suggest to Sky that she get a free membership instead of paying her, she said she might have to give up SCI's as she is finding it hard to live on disability"

"mmm, that actually sounds like a plan. I'm going to see Sky later today, so I'll talk to him then - thanks!" She said and leant over and kissed him.

House's phone went off and a few minutes later so did he.

Andrea dropped Mia off at pre-school and went with Callum to SCI's Place. She met with Sky and they discussed everything and she mentioned Ellie to him. He tapped her details into the computer to see what membership she had. It was only the basic one so he agreed with Andrea's proposal.

Andrea went out to the play area to see if Ellie was there, but she wasn't yet. So Andrea played with Callum in the ball pool and then after about 10 minutes she saw Ellie come in.

She went over to her and they started talking. "Greg told me you were in Marketing and Advertising" Said Andrea

"Yeah - that was in another lifetime" she said with a sad look on her face

"How would you like to get involved in it again?"

"I would but as yet nobody will hire me"

"Well I have a proposition for you"

"OK, I'm listening"

"I need some professional help with a marketing project that Sky has given me to do - because he can't really afford professional people - which is why I am trying to do it - he would be prepared to give you free membership to this place, if you would be happy to consult with me."

"But how would that work?"

"well we meet here so the kids can play and we spend maybe an hour at a time going over his plan. I'm doing most of it but I just feel that it would be better with a professional eye cast over it and then we would take it from there."

"And I get free membership for how long?"

"A year at the basic one, then if we do more he'll upgrade the membership or if he can he'll pay you"

"OK, you got a deal. When do we start" She said laughing

"Hows about right now, I've just come back from a marketing conference and need to act on it now or I might forget it."

"OK, the kids are good here"

"I've only got an hour anyway before I go pick up Mia"

They sat going over the marketing plan with Andrea's input and Ellie gave a few good points too.

"Just a thought, does the hospital recommend this place" Said Ellie

"Yeah, that's how we got to know, although not sure if it's an official thing because it was just Jen that introduced us."

"So why don't we approach them about making it official. They must do fund raising events themselves, maybe they could give us a slot at their next event. And also make the recommendations official in the correct departments"

"that is a brilliant idea, I'm going to go now and pick up Mia. I'll tell Sky on the way out that you are helping and I'll give Foreman a ring en route to see if we could go see him soon. Thanks Ellie. Oh wait give me your cell number before I go"

She rang Dr Foreman en route and managed to set up an appointment for the same afternoon. Then she rang Ellie to see if she would like to go with her.

"I'm not sure - what would I do with Luke, I can ask my Mom to pick Katie up"

"mmm leave that with me...I'll call you back in a sec" said Andrea. She had picked Mia up from pre-school and was heading home. She rang Debbie to see what time her shift started today.

"I'm starting at 3pm today, I'm splitting my shift between the play area and gym reception"

"Do you think you could babysit 3 kids for about an hour from 1.30pm, if we meet you at SCI's then it'll be easier on you"

"Yeah Ok who's the other one?"

"Luke"

"Oh, I know, he's no trouble.. I'll meet you there in about an hour then"

"EXECELLENT - thank you"

She rang Ellie and told her that Debbie would babysit at SCI's and Ellie was happy with that, they were already at home having lunch.

They met as planned just after 1pm and then headed to the hospital to meet Dr Foreman.

Their meeting went very well "OK, so go up to finance to see Cathy and she will be able to tell you how long and how much"

"Why is Cathy in finance - she's marketing" said Andrea

""Yeah, we had to move all administration together, needed the space for a new department. So they are all up there together for now atleast. Go to reception and get your visitor passes before you go up"

"Can we go see Jen aswell while we are here?"

"Yeah, go see whoever you want - you don't usually ask"

"This is different! this is work related and I have a guest!" she said smiling

"OK -if you say so! " Said Foremen

She rang Greg as they were picking up the passes

"Hey, where are you"

"I'm doing laps of the 4th floor"

"Walking ?"

"yep"

"Bad Case?"

"Nope"

"Why are you pacing then?"

"Had a call from Tilly, 13's girlfriend, she wants me to go see her"

"oh! that's nice"

"Not really! I'll talk to you later - I need to think"

"I'll come by and see you in a while ... I'm at the hospital with Ellie organising a fund raiser"

"OK - Bye"

House was on his third lap of the 4th floor when he heard a loud banging noise, he was taking a breather at one of the benches. He got up and started pacing again when his phone rang. He balanced himself on his crutches "House"

"House, is Andrea with you yet?" Said Foreman

"No, I spoke to her about an hour or so ago and she said she was organising a fund raiser here somewhere"

"I think she's in Finance with Cathy and there has just been an incident in the billings office in finance - House there's a guy with a gun in there - he's taken them all hostage!"

"How the fuck has this happened again Foreman - it's the 3rd time a gun has got into this hospital ! What does he want?"

"He was complaining to billing about his bill, because his daughter was sent home 3 times and she's come back to the clinic again still unwell, so he doesn't accept the bill because she is still sick. The wife and child have locked themselves into an exam room, the police and swat team are on their way - do not do anything this time House - let them do it ok?"

"My wife happens to be in there Foreman - I'll do whatever I need to do! and if you ran this damn hospital properly this wouldn't be happening!"

He put the phone down on Foreman and headed straight for finance. He sat on a bench outside, his back was by now aching from all the 'walking' he had already done, where was his chair when he needed it.

He knocked on finance door.

"Is there some idiot in there who doesn't want to pay his bill - cos this hospital is not a charity you know!"

"What do you want? I've got a gun - I want the Dean of Medicine up here to cancel my bill " came the answer through the door.

"Can't do that, but I might be able to help your daughter - Let me in so I can look at her file or even look at her would be good" said House knowing his daughter wasn't there.

As the door to finance was opened a crack, he stood up and looked in and immediately felt sick at what he was seeing, the gun was pointed at Andrea's head.

"YOUR NOT A DOCTOR NOW GET OUT BEFORE I KILL SOMEBODY!"

"Well I am a doctor and killing someone wont fix your daughter or cancel your bill. Where is she or her file"

"Her file is here"

"OK, so while I read this you should let one or two of these people go - they can't help you but I can"

The gunman looked around the room nervously, but didn't motion for anyone to go.

"Look - let some of these people go and I will help you, if you don't I'll just walk away"

House put the file down and started to make a move to leave.

The gunman waived the gun around and pointed it at a few of the workers and told them to leave - but not Ellie or Andrea.

"I need to see her, where is she?"

"Down in the clinic again"

"Well call down and have someone bring her up!"

"NO! NO! - we go down"

"Yeah right that'll work! they wont just let you roam the hospital with a gun you idiot!... Shit I need to sit down" He found himself a chair and lowered himself down.

"They will if I take hostages with me"

"Have a history of doing this do you ? There are 10 people in here you gonnna take them all?"

"NO! Just 3 the rest can go" He held the gun at Andrea and Cathy and tied them together and let the rest go

"TELL THEM WE ARE GOING TO THE CLINIC!"

"Cripple here - I wont make it that far without my chair!"

"Yes you will or I'll kill your wife!" He said pointing the gun at Andrea

"What makes you think she's my wife!"

"By the way you're looking at her - now move!"

"He wont be able to go that far - tell them to come here ... he can still treat her!" Andrea said

"TOUGH NOW MOVE!"

They made their way out of finance, there was SWAT team everywhere. By now House was really struggling with 'walking', but he kept going for Andrea's sake. By the time they made it to the clinic, he was breathing heavy and sweating. The girl and her mom were in Exam room 1 and as they entered House could see straight away that she was still sick. He slumped down on the roll stool by the exam table.

The gunman locked the door and was pointing the gun at the ladies again.

"Hey hun are you ok?" said Andrea to House in a very worried tone.

"Nope - I'm worn out and my backs killing me, but apart from that I'm good, you?"

"I'm fine" she said

"That's enough now shut up and look at my daughter!"

"What's your hurry... I need to take a breath!"

"What's the matter with you anyway?"  
"Paralysed from the waist down - so don't do the whole walking thing too well" said House sarcastically

"Yeah course you are! If you were you wouldn't have been able to do that! Don't fuck with me or I will shoot your wife"

And with that he took House's crutches away and chucked them to the side and then he tied Andrea and Cathy to a handle on the locked cupboard.

"You know that was a really stupid thing to do - not gonna be able to do much now you moron" Said House while he was watching what the gunman was doing.

"Just get on with treating my daughter"

House somehow managed to wedge his feet on the rim of the stool so that they didn't drag on the floor, it was not ideal and he felt very off balanced but there wasn't much else he could do.

He examined the girl who was about 10 years old. She was definitely running a fever and had abdominal pain. "Ok, lets start by giving you something for the fever and the pain" He pulled himself rather awkwardly around the room and got what he needed. Then he put a call into the SWAT team and Foreman. "I need the portable ultrasound" said House

"House what are you doing?" said Foreman

"Saving my wife's life... for some reason it really really matters to me!. Can you get me a wheelchair aswell - mine didn't come down with me" Said House very subdued

"What?! how did you get down here then"

"I walked" he said with a laugh

Within the space of 10 minutes there was a knock on the door and outside was the portable ultrasound and a spare wheelchair. the gunman pulled the ultrasound in but left the wheelchair outside.

House struggled with the ultrasound and the roll stool. "hey moron, if you want me to fix your daughter then move this over here"

House scanned the girls abdomen and her kidneys and all he could see was alot of blood in her abdomen. He made another phone call to the ddx office this time where Taub, Park and Adams waiting.

"What causes, Fever pain and blood in the abdomen?"

They reeled off a couple of possibilities which House immediately ruled out for one reason or another.

Things went quiet for a while, while House was thinking and the gunman got rather jumpy "Hey... you need to fix her!" he said waiving his gun around in the air.

"Yeah, yeah I'm working on it!" House said heavily stacked with sarcasm.

At that point the gunman came over to House and punched him in the face, which in turn knocked him off the stool and onto the floor with a bang.

"Ouch! fuck that hurts!" Said House rubbing his back. He lay still for a minute to gather his thoughts, Andrea was now crying for House.

The gunman stood over House waiving his gun "Hey get up and fix my daughter"

As House went to levy himself up to a sitting position he felt it - the pain all the way p his back and screamed out, he immediately lay back down on the floor he knew straight away what that meant. "yeah right that's not gonna happen" House put his hands up under his neck so that he could see what was going on.

The mother was getting very anxious and the girl seemed to not notice what was going on.

"Is she always like this - non-responsive?"

"Well not always.. but has been for some time now"

"Shit, I know what she has, she needs surgery. Give me my phone and be prepared to let someone in here to get her"

"NO! you have to do the surgery!" said the gunman still waiving his gun around.

"Right now I can't even site up let alone do surgery - I'm not a surgeon and I'll need one myself anyway"

He rang Foreman and told him what he needed to be done and then asked for Dr Murphy to come down too.

"Why do you want him - this isn't orthopaedics"

"No I know but I need him - I think this moron has just broke my dodgy pelvis again, because my back hurts like fuck"

"OK well don't move he's on his way and so are the swat team"

"haha very funny"

They came and collected the little girl, her mom and dad were taken away. Someone untied Andrea and Cathy whilst they were putting House on a gurney. Andrea came straight over to him crying.

"Stop crying woman, everybody's ok"

"you're not!"

"I might be.. .it seems to have eased off now - I can go home"

"No you're not! you're going to get x-rayed just in case"

They took House off to x-ray, Andrea rang Debbie and told her what had happened and that she would be back soon to get the kids. Ellie had already phoned and told them what was happening. "Look don't worry Daniel already came to pick them up, he's taken them home and Luke aswell"

Andrea found Ellie and gave her a hug "That was one hell of a marketing meeting - I think they owe us this slot free of charge" She said laughing

"you Ok?" Said Ellie

"I will be when I know how Greg is"

"I'm glad you're ok, I'm going to and get Luke and go home . Call me later and let me know how he is OK!"

"Ok, I will"

House had his x-rays done, there was no new breaks thankfully, but the fall had moved the plate and screw, so they did have to operate to put it back. But luckily no fixators or anything else this time, just a bed rest recommendation...which Andrea made sure he did.


	7. 13

**Disclaimer : I own nothing they belong to Shore & Co, I just borrowed them for a while, I'll give them back when I'm done.**

Apologies this chapter is a little shorter than usual.

**13**

House stayed at home for a couple of days after the surgery - just to please his wife. He had another phone call from Tilly

"Yeah, I know, I just needed some time to think. Where is she living now?"

"Oh OK, that's ok then, I'll come and see her on Friday" said House and put his phone down. Still looking very thoughtful.

"So, who was that?" Asked Andrea a tadge concerned about what she was hearing.

"It was Tilly again 13's girlfriend, remember I told you the other day that she had called"

"She wanted you to go see 13 didn't she?"

"Yep"

"you going?"

"Yep"

"Want me to come?"

"why would you do that" said House with curiosity

"Well, there is obviously something that is making you anxious about going to see her and it's not because she fancys you or wants to get in your pants so it's deeper than that. I also know that you had a special bond with Remy even if you wont admit it"

"WHO?"

"13"

"mmmm No its ok I'll go on my own, I know what she wants, she wants to call in my promise" He said mischievously

"What promise?"

"I promised to kill her when the time was right - if she wanted me to"

Andreas face dropped, she actually didn't know what to say.

"And on that note, I'm gonna go play some music, I'll be in the basement if you want me" House left Andrea to her thoughts and went to try and sort his own out.

He was strumming away on his electric guitar to Buba O'Riely when Daniel came to join him. He could always tell when his Dad had things on his mind, so they jammed in more or less a coded silence for a few hours.

"Guess what Pop!"

"What?"

"I have been offered 2 jobs after graduation and I don't really know which one to take"

"Well hold out a bit longer and you might get another one!" He said sarcastically

"POP!" "In 2 weeks time I graduate with a Masters degree in music. I have been offered the job of Junior writer that I went for in New York and the band that I have recently been doing sessions with offered me a permanent spot in their band and want me to go on tour with them!"

"I know which one I would have chosen in your position"

Daniel looked at him

"Sex, Drugs and Rock n' Roll baby - the band would have won outright!" He said laughing

"So you think I should take the drumming gig and go on tour?" He said seriously

"No - I said I would- doesn't mean you should!"

"So what should I do?" He said solemnly

"work out which one will give you the most enjoyment, the one you'll like best. Do a list of the fors and against for each and see what stands out"

"Abit like what you do with the whiteboard "

"yeah- I guess "

They jammed for a little longer... "Hey I think I need to go talk to your mom, thanks for the jam"

House went off in search of Andrea, she was on their bed lying down. He got on the bed with her and pulled her to him, but she wouldn't budge. So he manoeuvred himself behind her spoon fashion. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Are you going to do it?" she said without looking at him

"I promised I would - it's not something I'd do lightly"

"Would you kill me?"

"What? Don't be stupid! this is different, you don't have a terminal disease that debilitates you and eats away at you. I'd like someone to kill me if I ever got like that. In all honesty I don't know what to do. I have alot more at stake now than I did when I made the promise. I have you and the kids to think about and if I got caught, it wouldn't just be a year in prison either" He said sadly

"Greg, please don't do it - I couldn't stand it if something happened to you"

"I know, I know" He said softly kissing the back of her neck, "But I did promise" he said quietly.

Friday came around and things in the House household had been very tense all week

"So Son, have you made up your mind yet - you only got a week left to figure it out" Said House to Daniel at the breakfast table.

"Yeah I think so. I'm going to take the writing job. I'm not ready to leave home yet... I've only just got here I don't want to leave yet" he said quietly

"Well that's good. Just don't think you're staying here for the next 20 years cos your not!" Said House somewhat relieved that Daniel wasn't going to be going off anywhere. Not that he would tell him that.

"You never know I might ... I kinda like having a family!" He said sarcastically

"Well go get one of your own " said House with a smirk on his face.

He was going to work for a while before he went to see 13. Nobody else knew that he had made that promise to her - although technically it wasn't a promise - just an offer - but still he had offered. But what was he going to do now. Go see Wilson that's what he would do.

He barged into Wilsons office as was usual but found Jen sitting in there with him. "what are you 2 upto?" Said House

"Just talking" Said Wilson looking at Jen, then Jen got up to leave "See you later Big Boy" she said with a hand on his shoulder as she left.

House looked between Wilson and the open door "you sneaky devil - your dating her aren't you ?"

"Not yet - but I hope to " Laughed Wilson

"There's no way you 2 can hook up ... she's not needy enough for you"

"So what can I do for you today" Said Wilson ignoring House's last comment.

"Have you seen or heard anything from 13?"

"No not for some time now, the last time I saw her... I think would have been at your wedding, and if I remember correctly she was in decline then... actually I'm not even sure they came in...I saw them outside before I came to you. Why have you ?"

"No not for a long time... I have spoken to her a couple of times but I haven't seen her"

"Knowing her she wouldn't want anyone to see her, not when she's in full blown Huntingdons - which she would be by now"

"yeah I guess" Said House and left as quickly as he had entered.

House left the hospital at about 1.30 to go to visit 13 and Tilly. "mmm. I wonder if they'll let me watch while they save sex" he said to himself as he entered their building. He stopped for a minute in front of their door to compose himself. Then he knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. The door cracked open slightly

"Hi, I'm..."

"Yeah I know who you are. Come in"

"You must be Tilly"

"Yeah I guess I must be"

"Did I come at a bad time, you said today was ok, but if not I can go and come back another day" He said hopefully.

"look I'm sorry, I'm just not comfortable with this whole situation" she acquiesced

"Where's 13?"

"REMY's in the bedroom, she'll be out in a minute" she said glaring at him for not using her real name.

"House...you...came"

"Wow! it really has got to you now hasn't it"

"Y-yes...that's...why...I...asked...you...to...com e"

She had an envelope in her hand which she gave to House

"What's this - your Wil ? Cos you're not dead yet you know!"

"Just...read...it"

House read the letter like she had requested. When he had finished he leant his head on his hand and rubbed his forehead, keeping his eyes away from hers.

"Are you sure this is what you want" He said not looking at her

"Y-Yes"

"She does - I don't" Said Tilly

"Yeah well this disease isn't eating you up" Said House abruptly

He transferred himself onto the couch next to 13 "If this is truly what you want, then the answer is yes, you just tell me when"

"I...don't...want...to...live...like...this" Then 13 looked at Tilly

"We have booked tickets for the 29th August" Tilly said sternly

House nodded his head. They sat and chatted for a while then House made ready to leave

"The prodigal father will return on August 29th - I promise" This time he did promise that he would be back.

He sat in his car reading the letter over and over again - he felt very emotional - like he was actually losing a daughter. God he really was going soft in his old age. When did he start caring so much, first Daniel now 13.

He called into work to see if they had a new patient, but they didn't and Foreman rarely made him do clinic hours these days unless he really pissed him off, so he made his way home.

He went straight home with the letter still in his hand. Andrea was doing some chores in the bedroom so he went directly to see her. She heard him coming and just stood there looking at him with a questioning look.

"So how did it go?"

"You mean did I kill her - no she put up too much of a fight" He said dryly

"GREGORY HOUSE" She said sternly

"Oh Shit! I really am in trouble" he said with half a grin on his face and handed her the letter.

She sat on the bed to read the letter and was immediately brought to tears.. "So are you going to go ?"

"Yes I am - I promised to go back on August 29th"

She sat on his lap and enveloped him in a big hug, he sat her back up a little and wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumb. "OK" she said nodding her head and giving him a soft and gentle kiss. Giving her blessing for him to go.

Thank you to those that have read and reviewed this story, as usual they are much appreciated and thought provoking. Please be sure to keep them coming as they are like chocolate :) :)


	8. Graduation

Thank you to those that have read and reviewed this story, it is heart warming to know that people are reading what I am writing - let alone liking it lol :)

**Graduation**

Andrea walked back in the house with Callum in her arms, she could hear music coming from their office. She hadn't expected anyone to be home so she was pleasantly surprised. She stood in the door jam and watched. Her husband had files out all over the desk and his hands were locked behind his head with his eyes closed - lost in the music..

"You can come in you know - I don't bite"

She tutted her lips and entered the room, she walked over to him and plonked Callum on his lap. "How did you know? You didn't even open your eyes!"

"I always know, I don't need to see you, I can feel you - it's kinda comforting to know that you still like my awesomeness" he chuckled

"hahaha - I love to watch you!"

"Yeah - I know - but aren't we over the hole stalking thing!"

"So why are you home anyway, don't you have a patient"

"Taub's dealing"

"You mean you are actually letting him take chain of command?"

"Only for today. I have all these resumes to go through. I gotta hire some new fellows"

"You're not going to have them all come in again are you ? that was a nightmare last time for every department"

"NO! I don't do doubles"

"So need some help?"  
He turned around to her properly "What?"  
"I was in HR you know and I know you very well and I know how you run your department, I could at least whittle out the idiots with you"

He was a little shocked that she would make that kind of offer but it felt good aswell "OK why not" He said a little reserved.

"Can we take them into the living room - on the table, so that Callum can carry on playing and I can still see him"

"Sure" He said he did still have trouble with the whole sharing is caring thing. They gathered up all the files and went to the table.

"So how many are we looking for ?"

"Foreman wants me to hire 6. He wants to change the department, have 2 patients in at time"

"You have got to be kidding!"

"Nope - I don't like it. Never liked the idea of having more than 1 patient at a time. But in another way I can see where he is coming from."  
"How do you mean?"  
"He wants to expand the department, have lots of ducklings out there in the big wide world. Diagnostics Departments don't really exist, or they didn't until Cuddy invented this one for me. But we have about 20 new files everyday come into the dept, some are idiots but others are real cases, only being able to take 1 in a 100 means that a possible 99 people a week are dying so there should be a diagnostics dept in every hospital. At the moment there are 4 ducklings out there is this big country, really just doing triage. 1 - is running an ER which is a great place to be having The Best Diagnostic Skills, no 2 is running his own department now - successfully no 3 well Foreman but he doesn't count- he's not a doctor anymore and No 4 ADAMS is going to head up a clinic in...I can't remember where...another good home for front line Diagnostic skills - so in theory there are another 3 of me out there"

"Dread to think there could be 3 of you" she said with a laugh

"Not quite! but they are all excellent doctors. But it takes a certain type of person years of 'out of the box' training to get like that- not your normal fellowship. When I was away in prison, they shut the department down, which meant that the minimum of 60 people died because of me - and that shouldn't happen"

"But you're not going anywhere again?"

"No, but one day I will retire or die and then what will happen? Taub could take over easily here and they could all consult together...but where's the next lot gonna come from... Oh I don't know. I've been practicing medical for 30 years and I have 4 other doctors that are good enough to carry on - there should be more"

"I thought you like being the one and only"

"There is only one DR HOUSE - I did - I do, but I have somehow become a little human too"

"You - NO Way"

"Yes Way - - I still don't see patients, but I suddenly don't like the idea of a diagnostics department not existing. There should be a HOUSE of Diagnostics in every hospital"

Andrea laughed at that.

"But 6 fellows at once is huge - you're hardly here now and you're not getting any younger" She said with a serious tone.

"Exactly - Taub and Park will be on hand, but it might be the last lot of felllows we have coming through, the last lot that I have anything to do with"

She gave him a confused look "Are you trying to tell me something - cos right now you are scaring me?"

"What? NO!" He shook his head and leant in and gave her a kiss. "I Feel that I should leave a legacy behind, My NAME alone will not be enough when I'm dead -it doesn't actually give out information! But 6 is a lot - I'm not sure that I can cope or want to, but it's not like I have a prodigy to hand it all down to - well not a medical one anyway"

"So teach in lectures you could reach a higher volume of people"

"nah - don't like them nowadays - not that I ever really did and in all honesty it only gives an overview really doesn't really teach them much"

"Well before you decide how many, why don't you see how many of these you actually want to interview and take it from there - you might only find 3 that you like."

"That is a good point - knew I married you for a reason"

They sat going through files and chucking ideas around "so how's the fundraiser plans coming along - what did you squeeze out of Foreman for the inconvenience of being hi-jacked"

"He agreed to give us a slot as originally planned, we can have a banner from the PPTH website to SCI's and he agreed to become an affiliate"

"Cool so what's next"

"Just need to get the banner and pamphlets designed & printed" she said raising her eyebrows.

"You can do that with your eyes shut" House said with a smile

"ya- think! " She said with a laugh " I haven't got a clue but I know a lady that does"

"Mmmm is that your tummy rumbling" she said

"Ya think!"

"OK time to put these away and have some lunch"

"And dessert..."

"MAYBE"

"How come you haven't gone to pick up MIA"

"She has a play date and Callum will be going for a nap after lunch"

"mmm, sounding better all the time"

"Oh you have told Foreman you're off on Friday right!"

"Friday?" NO Why?" He said sternly.

"FRDIDAY! - you can't have forgotten!"

"Forgotten WHAT"

She came back to him and gave him a stern look "Ermm Graduation"

"Oh that - I guess so!" for which he got a slap on the arm for.

House sat in the passenger of the car tapping his fingers on his legs. He looked into the back where Mia and Callum were sitting in their car seats patiently waiting, He beeped on the horn, then looked across to Wilson who was also waiting patiently with Daniel, Debbie, Blythe and Jen. He beeped the horn again but still Andrea did not appear.

He was now getting agitated. He opened his door and manoeuvred himself out of the car with his crutches and went back into the house.

"ANDREA ARE YOU COMING?"

There was no reply. So he went to their bedroom but there was no sign. So he went to Daniel's room and there she was sitting on his bed..

"GOD woman can we go already - Daniel is going to be late to his own graduation at the rate"

She looked up to him and he could tell straight away that she had been crying. He sat down on the bed next to her "You know the last time you sat on a bed crying like this, you told me you were pregnant with Callum - God please tell me you're not pregnant again! " he said sarcastically.

"NO!" she said with a little laugh

"He's not dead you know - just graduating, he will be coming home after. Speaking of which we need to go now or they'll be no graduation" he said looking impatiently at his watch.

He got up and balanced on his crutches and held out a hand to her... "Come on lets go - it's the first milestone we've seen together" he said nodding his head towards the door. She stood up and gave him a kiss and the tears began again.

"OH MY GOD - you can cry all you want out there in the car - lets go!"

They arrived at the auditorium with about 10 minutes to spare - they all had front row seats - courtesy of being with a handicapped person (there was some perks to be had) and they all waited excitedly for Daniel to be called .

House was in a world of his own. He couldn't believe that he was at his own son's graduation. And as he looked around himself all his 'family' were around him - even his mother, he was brought out of his thinking by ...And Valedictorian for the Year 2015 is "DANIEL HOUSE".

They all immediately started clapping, shouting and whistling as Daniel went up to get his certificate. House was still a little stunned as that was the first time he had heard Daniel be referred to as Daniel house, he felt so proud that he thought he would explode, he even let a tear fall down his cheek - just the one though. He wiped it away quickly so no-one else could see. He leant over to Andrea and whispered "I need to Pee" and removed himself from the auditorium.

He didn't really need to pee, he was just overwhelmed with everything that was going on. He didn't know how to handle what he was feeling, cos he had never felt it before. He knew it was good, he was just having trouble processing it. He went outside and got some fresh air - he knew he needed - no wanted to go back in and join in the celebrations and congratulate Daniel he just wasn't sure how to.

His own father had never come to his graduation - he was too embarrassed that his son had already been expelled from 2 previous schools. His mom had come - as she always did and even later on in life when he had got his double specialty it still wasn't good enough and being a world renowned doctor wasn't good enough either. How did his dad even feel like that. He himself at this moment in time was fit to burst with what he thought was pride and love and he had only known Daniel for a few years, how come his own dad couldn't feel that way about him! was he really that much of a disappointment! He couldn't imagine himself being disappointed with Daniel ever!

He sat there lost in his own thoughts trying to find the right way to tell Daniel how proud he was when he was interrupted.

"He'll know how proud you are without saying anything" said a familiar voice.

"mom, what are you doing out here?"

"I came out because I know you are struggling with this - look at me Gregory!... Daniel knows how proud you are and how much you love him because it shows on your face - your stern mask of a poker face was nowhere in sight today"

"Mom, how come I was such a disappointment to HIM, I know I wasn't biologically his but even still, I've only known Daniel for what 4 or 5 years and I can't imagine feeling that way about him"

"I don't know why Greg - I wish I did - I just know you 2 didn't get along for whatever reason and he was always so hard on you. You didn't want to follow in his footsteps like all the House men had done before - maybe he resented you for standing up for yourself and doing what you wanted - knowing he hadn't had the courage to do it"

"I must have really pissed him off - I can't imagine being that pissed off with Daniel that I wouldn't go to his graduation - I can't even understand how I feel right now - but I do need to tell Daniel so that he knows"

"He was proud of you and he did love you in his own way - he talked about you to his buddies all the time"

"mmm had a funny way of showing it!"

"Greg honey, you gotta let this go - he's gone - he can't hurt you anymore!"

"mmm he might be physically gone but he still haunts me!"

She looked at him curiously

He looked down at his lap for a second and then back up to his mom "You know for years and years I didn't want to be a dad, not just because of the amount of medication I was taking could of had adverse affects on a child, not because the amount of pain I was in - sometimes getting up in the morning was difficult enough without having to put on a front for your family, but because he was the only example that I had - and I didn't want to be like him ever!. I've heard his voice in my head for years... telling me how pathetic I am, that I'm not lovable etc... I managed against all the odds to get myself back on my feet after life threatening and debilitating surgery and all he could say was 'suck it up you don't know how lucky you are!" House looked around "God I'm in my fifties and still have Daddy issues!" "You know what. I know that at this moment in time his ghost is not going to haunt me. I am nothing like him - I am very proud of my son - HE just doesn't know what he missed out on. I need to go see my son" With that he rolled himself back to the auditorium.

His mom stayed sitting on the wall with a grin on her face and her hands pressed together and she said to herself " You go son - it's about time you let him go"

For the life of her she would never be able to understand John house and the way he was with his son - biological or not he was his father. But now maybe her son could find some peace knowing he was not like his own father - the circle had definitely been broken.

House rejoined the crowds and found his family, he couldn't help but smile a big one that went from ear to ear. Andrea looked at him as if asking if he was ok, he nodded and smiled at her.

"Hey Daniel - you got a minute" Daniel sat down on a chair beside House

"I just wanted to say how proud I am of you - seeing you up there and hearing your name - our name being called out ... well let's just say you nearly made a grown man cry"

"I know DAD - you don't need to tell me"

"Yes I do - hang on you just called me Dad!"

"Yeah I know, you are my Dad and it seemed appropriate to call you Dad today - it'll go back to Pop tomorrow! He said with a laugh. Daniel looked at House seriously "I told you a long time ago ... you're nothing like your father ...I can only guess that he either didn't come to your graduation or didn't give a shit - but you do! I can see it from a mile away and I feel it everyday ,... I don't need you to tell me...OK!" He said in the most sincerest voice House had ever heard. House looked at Daniel and nodded in appreciation of his words.

Daniel got up to walk away, he put his hand on House's shoulder and bent down to whisper "I love you Dad" , House put his own hand on top of Daniels "I love you too Daniel" he said quietly...


	9. Chapter 9

**Wanted to say a big thank you to Oldsfan, Visitkarte and Guest for sticking with this story and reviewing. It is heartwarming :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - I just borrowed them, I'll give them back when I'm done. Accept my OC's I'd like to keep them.**

**Mountains to Climb**

Andrea could hear something in the back ground pulling her out of sleep. "Greg that's your phone can you get it" She said without opening her eyes. "It's probably those damn new fellows!"

She didn't feel anything move in the bed, but the buzzing continued. She put her hand over to his side of the bed to nudge him but the space was empty. She slowly came to buy by now the phone had stopped, so she turned over and went back to sleep. 5 minutes later his phone was buzzing again. "for god sake... this is too much" She came too but by the time she reached the phone it had stopped.

She got hold of the phone and looked at the caller id, it had rung 4 times but from an unknown number, which was unusual for the ducklings.. She got hold of the phone and took out to the living room. There on the couch was House and Mia both fast asleep. She went over to them and gently shook House's arm to wake him up.

"mmm, what?"

"Hey your phone as been going off, buts its from an unknown number so I don't think it's the new ducklings, but I didn't reach it before it rang off. Why are you out here anyway?"

"The ducklings may have gotten creative, although I did tell them it should only be Taub and Park calling for now. Oh, I woke up a couple of hours ago and couldn't get back to sleep, then I heard Mia, she was having a bad dream so we cuddled up out here. Can you take her so that I can get up"

"OK" she said and kissed his forehead. At the same time his phone buzzed again.

This time he answered it.

"_is this Dr House?"_

"Yes - can I help you"

"_My name is Nurse Smith, I am a nurse at Lexington General. We have a Blythe Bell here, we have your details as next of kin"_

"She's my mother - What's wrong?"

"_I'm afraid she has had a heart attack and is in the icu, she's is not in a good way, I would suggest coming as soon as you can"_

"ummm ...I...ummm...Ok - I'll be there as soon as I can"

"What's wrong" said Andrea

"My Mom... she's had a heart attack, she's in the ICU at Lexington General... I need to go to her"

"OK. I'll go pack, you call the airport to get a flight for both of us"

"No - what you gonna do with the kiddies? Daniel's not here"  
"I'll call Debbie"

"No, I'll get Wilson to come - you've got the fund raising event and I don't know how long I'll be gone"

"Well I don't really need to be there - I'd rather be with you!"

"Seriously! I'll get Wilson, you've worked hard on that fund raiser - Wilson will be fine with it"

"ok well call him and see what he says first" she quietly a little hurt that he didn't want her to go with him.

House rang Wilson "Wilson - my Mom's had a heart attack and is in Lexington General"

"Oh House I'm sorry - when are we going"

"As soon as I can get a flight"

"I'll pack and come pick you up"

"I need 2 tickets on the next available flight to Lexington"

"2.40am that's fine, but I need handicapped assistance - I have a wheelchair"

"What do you mean there's nothing available on that flight! You just said you had 2 tickets ... when's the next one you have available with assistance"

"NO! 1pm tomorrow might be too late. If I just use crutches does that still count as needing assistance or can you accommodate that!"

"GREG, YOU CAN'T DO THAT" Said Andrea in the background

"Ok, well I'll take those first 2 then. But make sure they know I'll have crutches and I need to keep them with me"

He put the phone down and looked at Andrea "Look I'll be fine, Wilson will drive us to the airport, I'll find something to hire if necessary and the same at the other end - otherwise I can't go until 1pm tomorrow and it might be too late - I can't risk it. We only

saw her 2 weeks ago and she looked fine."

"I know but she is getting on and when Thomas died she did take it quite badly"

"Yeah I know - I just hope I get there in time"

They heard a beep from outside and looked at each other, Andrea gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Call me when you get there, give your mom a kiss for me. Please take care of yourself and hire a chair if possible"

House gave her a kiss back "Look I will I promise - I just need to get there and this is the fastest route"

"I know, I know - I love you"

"I love you too - give the kids a hug - I'll call you when I know more"

They went outside, Andrea put his luggage in the boot while House got himself into the car. Then Andrea took his chair.

"House, what are you doing? why is your chair not in the boot"

"Because he's been a naughty boy and can't come on this trip"

"WHAT?"

"They had no vacancies for the handicapped assisted seats or whatever they call it, so the chair can't come, just me and these "He said waiving his crutches around slightly.

"Are you out of your mind, you can't go with NO chair at all"

"Well we're hire something when we get there"

"HOUSE"

"Look let's just get there and then we can argue ok, I'm really not in the mood"

They checked in at the airport and went to the departure gate, everything was on time and the flight was boarding. The attendant took their passes and looked at House

"You do know there is no handicapped service on this flight"

"YES I am aware of that, but I was told I could keep these with me as I need them to walk"

"OK as long as you know"

As they came out of the tunnel they looked at each other

"Holy shit House, how are you going to get up there ? that must be why there is no handicapped service, you gotta walk up the flight of stair to the plain!"

"No Shit Sherlock! What the fuck am I gonna do now!" he said sadly

"Maybe I could go up ahead and see if there are any male flight attendants - maybe we could lift you up them"

House glared at Wilson

"NO WAY! Look I can do this I've been up and down stairs before right!"

"Yeah but only a couple not a whole flight"

"How hard can it be. You go up and put our bags in the overhaul ... I'll make my way up, I'll be fine"

Wilson looked at House, they didn't really have alot of choice and he knew House wouldn't want him hanging around while he was doing it either. So he went off as House requested.

House looked up _this is not just a flight of stairs - this is a fucking mountain and I have to climb it! 12 stairs to the top... lets go..._

_First 4 were good, easy even, at least they weren't narrow ones._ He stopped to take a breather. In the midst of his concentration he heard a voice _oh god here it comes _

"Sir, we have a chair lift at the rear of the plane, would that be easier for you to use"

House looked directly at her with his eyebrows furrowed "yes it would. I was told there was no handicapped service on this flight!"

"There isn't. The plane itself has a problem with the Disabled toilet on board, so we can't take on anyone who needs a wheelchair to move around on board, so instead of trying to explain that to people they have cancelled the service for the time being. But the lift still works"

House was actually quite relieved and grateful, the thought of trying to get up the rest was daunting.

"Can I help you down sir"

"No I'm fine"

"Make your way to the rear of the plane and I'll sort the lift out for you"

Wilson was waiting for him, their seats where just inside the door, House by now couldn't wait to sit down

"House, you're a stubborn ass, we should of just driven or taken a later flight"

"Well we are here now so shut up!"

Wilson glared at him.

The rest of the journey went well and luckily when they got to the other end they went straight through the tunnel into the airport no stairs to fall down.

Wilson hired the car and then picked House up at the front of the building. House by now was knackered and all the 'walking' was beginning to take it's toll.

They got to the hospital and were directed to the ICU. At the nurses stationer there were only 2 nurses on duty.

"Hi, I'm Dr House I'm here..."

"Hi Dr House, follow me, your mom is in this room"

House and Wilson followed the nurse to the room.

"I'll let the doctor know that you are here. Can I get you anything"

"No thanks " said House

Wilson followed the nurse out "Excuse me do you think you could find a wheelchair we could use"

The nurse gave him a funny look. "I'll see what I can do"

Wilson joined House in his mom's room, she was asleep but stable. House made himself as comfortable as he could, getting as close as he could to hold her hand. They sat in silence for what seemed like an age- he hadn't even got her file out to read it. It would take too much energy.

The door opened and a doctor walked in with a nurse behind him and a wheelchair in tow. "Dr House, I'm Dr Smith your mothers cardiologist" He went over and shook House's hand and nodded to Dr Wilson.

"Your mom has suffered a second heart attack, we have inserted balloons and stents and the rest is upto her. She has regained consciousness and is now just resting"

"Umm did you say 2nd heart attack? when was the 1st"

"oohh, she didn't tell you? umm about 6 months ago"

"Right! ok - the old devil " he said with a smile

"So anyway, feel free to look at her chart, oh and I guess this is for you " he said pointing towards the chair "Did you forget yours?"

"Yeah, I was in a kinda hurry" said House sarcastically

"Well it's nice meeting you Dr House, I just wish it was under different circumstances. Dr Wilson keep an eye on him - I don't want him scaring all my nursing staff!"

"He wouldn't dare - not within ear shot of his mom anyway!"

They all had a little chuckle and Dr Smith left them to it. "Wilson I'm going to the bathroom so I can take of these braces off, you ok to sit with her for a while"

"Of course I am . Do we have a hotel to go to by the way"

"No, I hadn't even thought about it - maybe we could stay at her house"

Wilson just nodded. House as gone for about 15 minutes, by the he got back Wilson was dozing in the recliner chair. House took out the chart at the end of the bed and read through it. This really was a doosey of a heart attack and a second one at that. Why hadn't she told him? He knew why, she didn't want him to worry. That sound familiar. He looked at his watch and thought it would be a good time to call Andrea. He removed himself from the ICU and made the phone call.

_"Hey babe, how is she"_

"She's stable, sleeping. This is her second heart attack - she didn't even tell me"

"_Well, you're there now, that's all that matters - how was your flight?"_

"I've had better"

_"you sound worn out babe, have you eaten anything?"_

"Not yet. We'll get some breakfast in a while. Look I'm gonna go so I can go back and sit with her.. I'll call you later"

_"OK - love you!"_

"yeah me too, see ya" and with that he was gone

He went back into the room and sat beside his mom and held her hand. "mom, why didn't you tell me? You've been living on our own now for ages, anything could have happened. Do you remember when we would play the piano together, when dad was away and you taught me o cook aswell - not that I ever told anyone that" He said with a chuckle. "You have always been there for me, always given me unconditional love, even when I went to Jail... god mom... what am I gonna do without you. You're the only person I can't lie to"

He put his head down and kissed her hand and lay his head on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt something on his head that drew him out of sleep. He opened his eyes and peered around at where he was.

"Greg"

"mom! I'm here - it's ok - you're gonna be fine!"

She put her hand up and motioned to him to come nearer "Can you get me a drink of water I'm thirsty"

"Sure hang on"

"Here you go" he said quietly, "Mom, why didn't you tell me you had a heart attack 6 months ago"

"Oh Greg.. I didn't want to worry you - it was nothing really!"

"Obviously! - so what happened this time then"

"I was at home and that's all I remember"

"Who found you"

"I don't know, probably Elsie my next door neighbour, we see each other most days"

"Ok mom, get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up"

"mmmmk" She said and drifted back off to sleep.

An hour later Wilson woke up and saw House on the other side of the bed still holding his moms hand.

"Hey, you want something to eat - I'll go find us some breakfast"

"yeah, sounds good"

"you ok?"

"Yep"

Wilson went off to find some food, while House stayed with his Mom. He talked to her alot although she was asleep, he felt like he was doing something to help. Wilson returned with food. House moved away from his Mom so that he could eat.

"Hey is any of that for me - it smells good" they heard in a whisper coming from the bed.

"You can have some if you want, I'll share nicely" said House with a chuckle.

"On second thoughts... no thanks. James it's so good so see you. How are you?"

"How am I? I think that should be the other way around don't you" said Wilson as he approached the bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"mmm, I'm fine. Is there a 4th Mrs Wilson yet? She said with a smile

"NO! and I don't think there will be" he said squeezing her hand softly.

She motioned for him to come closer to her "Can you do me a favor, I need you to collect something for me from the house. It's in my bedside cabinet it's a small tin box, can you get the box for me?"

"Yeah sure, is it ok if we stay there, we haven't booked hotel room"

""You don't need to ask - although I don't know if it will be suitable for Greg... the bedrooms are upstairs"

"OK, well I'll go over when we've eaten to check it out. I can't see him leaving you anyway,"

"No probably not... but we can try"

Once they had eaten Wilson said he was going to the house so he could wash up and change and that he would be back in a while.

Blythe was in and out of sleep for most of the morning. She was checked on numerous times and she was still critical but stable the first 48-72 hours after having a heart attack were always critical.

Wilson came back a little after 1pm and they sat and chatted for a while.. He could sense that House was more uncomfortable than he let on - maybe he was just tired. House removed himself to go to the bathroom and Wilson followed him out.

"House wait! Are you in pain?"

"A little, just aching from all the walking, I'll be fine"

"Shall I get you some pain meds?"  
"WILSON! I'm fine ... stop mothering me...If I want some I'll ask ok!"

"ok, ok, but if it doesn't subside, I'm getting you x-rayed!"

"I haven't done anything for it to get to that stage - I am just tired and aching ok"

Wilson went back into the room "Is he ok - I just noticed he's not using his own chair"

"He's fine.. We left in a hurry and it got left behind"

"James! I'm a human polygraph - your lying !"

"Well ok. He left it behind on purpose, otherwise we wouldn't have got here until about now and he wanted to get here asap."

"The fool! James when he comes back can you give us some time alone. I need to speak to Greg"

"Of course, oh and here's the box you wanted. I'll put it on the table"

"No can I have it"

"here you go, anything else I can get for you"

"No I'm good"


	10. Mountains to Climb Part 2

**Mountains to Climb Part 2**

Wilson did as he was asked and left House and Blythe to themselves.

"Greg, honey can you pass me that box ?"

House handed her the box

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a long time - it's about your father"

"Mom- I don't want to talk about him - not right now!"

"No. Your real rather or your biological father - not John.. I have a few things in this box that I want you to have. If you look at them on their own they probably won't mean too much, so I thought I should explain"

"Mom ... I...I"

"Now Greg please listen before I fall asleep again - I'm only going to say this once" she said with a chuckle, it was what she used to say to him as a child.

"ok,ok I'm listening!"

"John and I, well when we originally got together I had just come out of another relationship with Buddy, he was in the RAF. John new of him but they weren't friends or anything. Although we broke up, we kept in touch through the occasional letter. He wrote and told me when he got married and had kids. I guess in some ways we were more like brother and sister. John didn't like it, and one day when a letter had come we had a huge argument and I left and went back to my parents. It was the 50's and we had just found rock and roll and Elvis. I met Thomas one night and I got drunk - which was not the thing for a woman to do, but I really liked him. Then John and I got talking and we were trying to work things out. He got deployed somewhere, so I stayed at my parents house to work out I wanted to do. Then while John was away, Buddy came back to town, we met for dinner, he was divorced by then and John and I were separated, so we went out a couple of times - I guess kind of dating again. I decided I was going to end it with John and stay with Buddy. I told Buddy what I was going to do. A couple of days later I got a letter from Buddy telling me I should stay with John, he said he wasn't ready to wreck someone else's marriage and that John would be able to look after me. I was heartbroken again. But when John came back I had a feeling I was pregnant so I went back with him. If I'm honest I didn't know who the father was - I had been stupid with all 3of them - I just knew that I wanted to keep you. John knew you weren't his from the age of about 3 I think - you had none of his traits at all, as you got older it became increasingly obvious. But I didn't know for sure until you or Wilson told us about the DNA test you did on your dad and Thomas - they were both negative. I should have told you sooner but it never seemed like the right time" By now she was in tears.

"Mom - it's ok - it doesn't matter now - come on"

"It does matter Greg, - it might help you understand yourself more. I'm Sorry"

House took the box from his Mom and sat holding her hand. They had been talking for hours, she had gone back to sleep again.

Wilson was trying to convince House to go back to his Mom's house to shower and get some rest, when Blythe woke up again.

"Greg honey, please go home and get some proper rest, I'm fine now just need to rest myself"

"I don't want to leave you"

"Gregory, do this please for me - you need to take care of you too - your obviously hurting and tired and if you get sick here and now, you're not going to be any good to me are you?"

"No, I guess not - if you're sure you are going to be ok"

"Well, I'm not going to get up and run a marathon but I'm good"

Wilson took House back to Blythe's house. It was a little tricky getting him in, in the rather cumbersome chair, but they did it - he was in no state to use the crutches. There was a downstairs bathroom - but no shower and the couch was just about big enough for him to fit on. He had a nice relaxing bath with a little help from Wilson, then he got settled on the couch for the evening amongst the pillows and comforter Wilson had found.

"House, do you need anything else before I hit the hay - or would you prefer me to sleep down here?"

"No Wilson, I don't need anything and you can go sleep upstairs - I don't need a babysitter" he said sarcastically

"In that case, I'm going to bed - night House"

House lay with the tv on but it was on mute. He rang Andrea - he was really missing her right now.

"Hey babe, How is it going" said Andrea softly

"everything's good, she is stable and resting and all her stats look good, but I won't be home in time for your fundraiser tomorrow night"

"No I know - it's fine - Daniel and Debbie are coming instead of you and Wilson - although it won't be quite the same without you"

"Good, look don't get disappointed if you don't get any donations tomorrow night. It took Cuddy years to get people interested in the hospital"

"Yeah I know, I'm not actually expecting to get any - it's just the starting point, a bit of free publicity and to make people aware of it - but I will on the next one"

"That's my girl - always looking forward. How are the kiddies?"

"yeah they're fine, missing you - Daniel was quite upset actually, I think he and your mom have gotten quite close over the years. How are you ... not still walking around I hope?"

"Nope! Dr Smith brought one of the hospital chairs for me to borrow - it's awful - but it works. I'll have a chat to Daniel tomorrow. My mom gave me a box today" He said quietly

"Of What?"  
"I don't know yet, I haven't looked, but she told me all about my biological father and apparently this box has something to do with him"

"Wow! sounds like you had a deep and meaningful conversation"

"Yeah we did, it was nice but a little awkward - not something we usually do. I thought maybe we could open the box together when I get home, just want to concentrate on her right now"

"I look forward to it"

"I miss you and I love you" he said to Andrea, he sounded like he was keeping back tears

"I love you too babe, I wish I was there to give you a hug" She said sadly

"Actually do I !" Said House realising that probably for the first time ever, that right now, he would prefer to be being cuddled by his wife rather than mothered by Wilson "I won't speak to you tomorrow cos you're gonna be busy"

"You can ring me anytime, or texting would be good, " She said with a chuckle, knowing that he would keep to his word of not ringing her.

He put his phone down next to the box and stared at it. His mom never ceased to amaze him, she definitely wasn't as boring as he always thought she was. With that he turned off the tv and got comfy. "Night mom - I love you" he whispered into the air.

House woke with a start. He looked around him but could see no reason for it. He checked his phone, there were no missed calls and it was only 4.25 am. He tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't, something was niggling at him. He got himself dressed and into the chair and went to the bottom of the stairs.

"WILSON! - Wake up - we need to go to the hospital!. WILSON GET UP!"

"OK, ok, I heard you - what's up, did they call you"

"No, but I just know something's not right, now get a move on"

By 5.45am they were at the hospital. Dr Smith was surprised to see them, "Dr house, Dr Wilson, is everything ok?"

"You tell me" Said House abruptly

"Well she had a bit of a rough night, but all her stats are fine and she's resting again now"

Wilson looked at House, who was heading into his mom's room. True everything looked good. "She's fine House, come on lets go back"

"No, I'm staying, you can go and come back later"

He sat beside his mom, holding her hand. He had been there for about 10 minutes when she opened her eyes and saw him.

"Greg honey, you came back - I love you son"

"mom, I love you too"

"I'm so tired Greg" She said wirily

"then go to sleep" he said in a whisper, he kissed her hand and she put it up to the side of his face and then fell asleep. Within a few minutes the machines were all going off and the staff came running in to try and resuscitate her. But he knew it wouldn't work, she had already gone.

Wilson took House back to his mom's house, he hadn't said a work since he had left her room.

"House, have you called Andrea?"

"No and I'm not going to ...not yet. She has a busy day today"

"She'll call you if you don't"

"No she won't, I already told her I wouldn't call her today, but I texted her earlier wishing her luck and that I would speak to her tomorrow"

"She won't buy that"

"Wilson, right now I don't care. I don't want to speak to anyone. She has enough going on"

House manoeuvred himself around his moms house, he headed for the back porch where Wilson was sitting. As he got to the door there was quite a big step to get over. He did a kind of wheelie to try and get over it, but it didn't work "SERIOUSLY What stupid shit is the fucking chair?" Wilson was soon at the door way "You need a hand?" "NO I think I can get over a fucking step!" He tried again, backwards this time. Wilson was still standing there and went to grab the handles. "DON'T!" said House. Wilson went away from the door and decided to let House battle it out on his own. House attempted 2 more times "WILSON!"

Wilson came and said nothing and took House outside. They sat in silence for a little while, while House calmed down "How the hell do people get around in these things. I could have done that no sweat with my own chair"

"Don't know, I guess it's what they get used to"

They sat outside on the back porch for a couple of hours, not saying much. "House, you want something to eat, my stomach is rumbling it must be lunch time"

"NO I'm not hungry but I do want to go back inside, I think I might take a nap"

They both went towards the back door. "You gonna fight it again?" Said Wilson sarcastically

"No, I can't be bothered - just push" He said disheartened.

House went to the couch and made himself comfortable. He closed his eyes hoping that sleep would take him. Luckily for him it did. He slept for a few hours. When he woke up he rubbed his face, then remembered why he was there, which probably had something to do with the heaviness in his chest. But he wasn't going to cry.

He got himself back into the cumbersome chair, he couldn't hear Wilson anywhere, so he assumed he was either asleep or gone out. He went into the dining room, there were lots of photos and books and ornaments all over the place. And the piano ... he went over to it and opened it up, he moved the stool out of the a little so could sit at it and positioned his hand on the keys. This was right where he had learnt to play, well the right piano atleast. He closed his eyes and let the memories come back - but just a few.

Wilson stood in the doorway watching from a distance, House had been in the room for a couple of hours, there were books and photo albums strewn across the table and the odd one on the floor. He went into the room and gently put his hand on House's shoulder "Hey come on, we got scotch and pizza in the living room - lets go get drunk - I even found some vintage brandy"

House looked up at Wilson, who was relieved to see House's eyes were a little glassy and nodded. "Let's drink the brandy first - John would hate me to drink it" Laughed House

"It might have been Thomas' not John's"

"No it was Johns, it's been in that cupboard for a long time"

They sat in the living room eating pizza and drinking, although neither one ate or drank as much as they would normally. But atleast the alcohol would help them sleep.

House woke up again very early, he had only had about 5 hrs sleep again. He relieved himself in the bathroom, atleast that was big enough to accommodate the chair. He wanted to ring Andrea but it was far too early and as she would have had a very late night he would wait a while.

He went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and even that was difficult. Everything just seemed too high or just out of reach.

He went into the dining room again and sat in there amongst her things. He rolled himself to the bottom of the staircase and stared up at them. Then like a man on a mission he went and found his crutches, braces and shoes and equipped himself. He 'walked' to the bottom of the staircase and stared up at them again. There was 2 flights of stairs between him and his destination. He could do this, one step at a time, how hard could it be... slow and steady.

_One Step - they were wide enough for his feet_

_Two Step - not too high either_

_Three Step- repeat_

_Four Step - this is hard_

_Five Step - this is going to hurt_

_Six Step - 2 further than he done before, breather required, take a deep breath, have to do this_

_Seven Step - Jeez, gotta sit down_

_Eight Step - breathe again, need to sit down_

"House! What the hell are you doing" came an annoyed voice from the top of the stairs

"Is that a rhetorical question? cos I think it's pretty obvious!"

_Nine Step - almost there_

"House Stop! you can't come up here"

"Why not? its working so far"

_10 Step - breather required, gotta sit down_

"HOUSE!"

"WILSON SHUT UP - I want to get to my moms room"

By now House was rather shaky and as got himself up to move, one of the crutches slipped off the step and he took a tumble.

"Oh My God, House" Shouted Wilson as he came rushing down the stairs

"Wilson! I'm fine just 3 steps no biggy!" and luckily for him he could reach the crutches. He sorted himself out and started again.

"House, wait, I understand what you want, but killing yourself to get there is not the answer - we'll sort something out"

_Eight Step - here we go again, god this harder than I thought_

But he was actually exhausted and couldn't go any further, he sat himself down again. Wilson put his hand on House's shoulder again which House immediately batted away. "Fuck off Wilson, all I want to do is go be around her stuff and I can't even do that, because I can't fucking walk up the stairs" He was by now angry and in tears, he threw the crutches down the stairs and then went the braces too. "NOW GO AWAY!"

After a few minutes a figure appeared at the bottom of the stairs. House looked at Wilson "You called her? I don't need a handler you know" He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster, which wasn't much

"Well yeah, I was worried about you, I called her last night, sue me!"

Andrea looked at Wilson and motioned for him to leave.

Andrea went and sat beside House and put her arms around him. At first he didn't move, she repositioned herself in from of him and lifted his head up. She thumbed the tears away from his cheek and kissed him "I love you" She whispered and put his head against her shoulder and rubbed his back while he let it all go. House held on to her like she was life itself.

"So what are we doing on the stairs?" she said after a while, when he had calmed down.

"Couldn't go any further. I wanted to go to her room. But seeing as I am a cripple it didn't work" He said sadly

"Ok, let's see how we can do this. Did you hurt yourself at all" she said with quiet authority

"No - I did fall, but I don't hurt anywhere"

She raised her eyebrows at him, knowing how good he was at lying about these things. "I promise" he said.

"Daniel, bring the braces and crutches first please, then put the your dad's chair on the landing" She said giving stern directions.

"Right up you get, I'm sure you can make it 4 steps to the landing" She said giving him the crutches. "Daniel stay on the landing with the chair please"

They got to the landing and House sat straight in his chair... it felt good to be back in his own. Andrea went behind House and bent down to him "Now hold tight it could be a bumpy ride" At which point, before he could say anything he was propelled up the rest of the stairs by Wilson and Daniel.

"Now, call us when you're done, Pop!" said Daniel with a smile.


	11. Insomnia

**Disclaimer :- I own nothing, just borrowing a few characters for a little adventure. **

**Insomnia **

Andrea turned over in her sleep to cuddle up to House, but all she felt was an empty space - a cold empty space. She opened her eyes to look at the clock 2.45am. There was no note left for her on his bedside cabinet like he did when he got called into the hospital. She raised herself up on her elbows listening for sounds around the house, but there wasn't any.

She was getting concerned about him, it had been a little over 3 weeks since his Mom had passed away and he hadn't slept through the night once, his sleep pattern was always a little erratic but this was not healthy.

She clambered out of bed and went into the living, there he was sprawled out on the couch with Mia as a blanket. His eyes were closed but she could tell that he wasn't asleep. She leant over and gave him a kiss.

"hey you 2 ok out here" she said in a whisper

"mm, yeah, she had a nightmare and I needed a cuddle" he said sadly."But now I actually need to pee, can you take her back to bed"

She peeled Mia off of him without any fuss and took her back to bed. He was gone by the time she came back. She went back to their bedroom and she could hear him in the bathroom so she went in.

"Hey,hey, can't a man pee in privacy an more?" He said as he was about to leave the bathroom. But she stood in his way.

He stopped and looked at her.

"Greg, we need to talk" She said softly.

"Not now we don't I need to sleep" he said and he went to move again. She put her hand on his chair and gave him a stern look "Gregory"

"uh-oh" He said in the voice of scoobydoo "Look, I'm fine, it was just hot and I couldn't sleep, I got up to get a drink and I heard Mia, so I went to see if she was ok, I couldn't settle her back because there were monsters under her bed"

"Greg... you haven't slept through the night once since your Mom passed away. Why don't you ask James to prescribe you with a mild sleeping pil - it might break the cycle"

"No thanks - I'll be fine!"

"I'm worried about you, you can't keep this up, you're gonna get sick"

"Are you a doctor now too? I must have missed that amongst all the other jobs you can do" He said with a real sarcastic tone. She took her hand off of his chair and let him go. He had been pushing her away, ever since they got back from Lexington. She had tried a number of different tricks, but none of them had worked yet. But she was determined that he wasn't going to win.

She went to the kitchen to get herself a drink and suddenly had an idea. She went to the drawer in the dresser and pulled out a small box and took it to their bedroom. He was still half sitting up, but there were no lights on. She went around to her side of the bed and got in next to him, so that she could see his face.

"Do you remember this?" She said putting the small box in his hand.

He took the box, reached over and put the light on and opened it "Of course I do, where did you get it"

"Your Mom gave in to me when she came to stay after you had our accident. She said that it was the first birthday present that you went out and bought on your own, with your own money, she thought that you were probably 13 or 14 at the time."

"So what it's just a dumb pin" He said shoving the box back to her

"No it's not! She was so proud of you for doing that, she treasured it, then every now and then when you were being a particular jerk she would take it out of the box and hold it in her hand. She said that it made her feel at peace, knowing how much you loved and cared about her, just from this one item"

"Why did she give it to you if it meant so much to her?"

"To give me that same strength that you gave to her. She knew you inside out and loved you unconditionally with all your quirky flaws. But she also knew what a jerk you can be " She said laughing a little. "You had been being a particular jerk the week she came... well to me atleast and we could all see what you were trying to do. She gave me it and said how much she knew you loved me and that whenever you were like this and you would be at times to hold the pin and feel your love. I have had it out on a handful of occasions and funny enough 2 of those times your Mom actually rung here to speak to you and I'd picked up the phone first and she gave me little bits of advice about you"

"Great nice to know you gossip about me" he said flatly

She took the pin out of the box and put it in the palm of her hand, in front of him so that he could see, then she closed her hand tightly over it "I'm not going anywhere you know. You can push me away as much as you like, but I know how much you love and I love you so much that it hurts sometimes" By now she had tears in her eyes and went to move away from him, as she did so he caught her arm - she turned around to him

"I'm sorry" was all he said , but it was enough. She reached out and turned out the light and snuggled up next to her husband. Just like it should be.

"would you go through that box with me tomorrow" he said quietly as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"I'd love to " she said as she fell asleep.

Morning came all too quickly for Andrea, even though it was the weekend Callum was awake bright and early...where did he get that from.. She had planned on taking them to SCI's Place today as there was a Family Fun Day on, which started at 10, but then again she didn't really want to leave Greg on his own... well maybe he would come with them.

She got everyone up and dressed and decided she would wake Greg up to see if he wanted to join them. As she approached the bedroom she could here talking...he was on the phone. He looked up at her as she came in and he gestured for her to sit on the bed beside him.

"So Whats Up?" she said once he had finished

"Got a patient, I have to go to the hospital"

"Oh ok, we're going to SCI's they are having a family fun day, maybe you could join us if you get a chance"

"Maybe - I'd better get ready"

House got back home at about 4pm, the house was quiet no-one was home. He went straight to the bedroom and go the tin box his Mom had given him and then he went to the basement to play some music.

Maybe playing some music would answer some questions he had. He didn't understand himself right now, so how was anyone else going to. He could have gone to SCI's really but he didn't want to, he just wanted to be on his own.

He started out with the guitar, he felt a little angst so he started with Baba O'Reilly and then he moved on to Eddie Van Halen. A little rock and roll to get rid of some of that anger. But that didn't seem to ease his soul, so he moved over to his solace - the piano - his quiet companion, the one who knew everything but said nothing. He closed his eyes and just played whatever came into his mind or his fingers. He found himself going through scales and then Swanee River and he laughed. That was what his Mom had first taught him, after the scales. Then he had a loan tear down his cheek. He wiped it away and took a deep breath.

At the top of the stairs stood Andrea, Mia, Callum and Daniel and they stood and listened. It wasn't very often they all got to hear him play - he jamed with Daniel but that was different, when he was down there on his own, the door was always closed, but for some reason it was open. Daniel looked at his Mom, "Hey kids shall we see if there are some cartoons on" he said taking them to the couch.

Andrea went to do the stairs and heard him say "Do you member this " to the air, and started to play Silent Night. She went down and sat next to him on the bench. He continued to finish the piece and she looked at him "So, tell me about it" she said

He turned his head to look at her and then started playing it again "It was Christmas eve, my dad was due back at any time. My Mom and I were having our last practice before he came home, he didn't like me playing the piano - it was too sissy and she had been teaching me Silent Night. That last session before he came home was the first time I played it all through - key perfect and then me and my Mom started playing it together and had just finished before he came pounding through the door, luckily she jumped up and managed to stall him at the door, just long enough for me to be somewhere else"

"It's lovely, you and your Mom definitely shared some very special moments"

He looked at her and stopped playing, he took hold of the tin box, put the lid down on the piano and rested the box on the lid. He looked at Andrea and took a deep breath. She put her hand on his and squeezed it and then nodded. It was time to open the box and find out where he came from.

_Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story it is as always like receiving chocolate :)_


End file.
